


Extra Tuition

by Lextrix97



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Bruce is a Great Guy, Bullying, Caring Lovers, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki, Howard is an ass, Hurt Loki, Lawsuits, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki centric, Love, M/M, Parent homophobia, Protective Teacher, Protective Thor, Protective Tony, Romance, Secret Relationship, Serious, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snarky Loki, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony centric, caring Tony, gay relationship, major character illness, sex at school, shy loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextrix97/pseuds/Lextrix97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark starts a new job as a high school teacher. After several failed attempts at settling into this new job Tony had ended up at this particular school. It is his first day and while looking for his room he meets a strange 16 year old boy called Loki. Little does he know of Loki but he takes to him quite quickly. Loki asks for extra help with his work and extra tuition from Tony. But Tony starts to wonder, what is the real reason Loki keeps coming to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

It was the first day back at school since spring break. Tony had ensured that he would be able to arrive early on this particular morning, in order to check that he was ready for his first day. Starting a new job was always a little unsettling, more so for Tony. He never really seemed to fit in at any of the other high schools he had worked in so far, he didn't get along with the other members of staff very well. Of course, he had only himself to blame for that, Tony had long ago accepted that he wasn't a very easy person to get along with. The last teacher he'd fallen out with had called him "Volatile” and “self-obsessed" along with a comment that he "didn't play well with others". Unfortunately, all of these things are in fact true, and all of which make it extremely difficult to start a new job over and over because he kept getting fired from the last one, usually for punching a colleague. Tony had vowed that no matter how bad things got at this school, he was going to stick it out. The last thing he needed was to give his father another reason to hate and ridicule him, oh how Howard had laughed when Tony told him he wanted to be a teacher. Howard, of course, thought it was a joke, much to his disappointment, he had tried to talk Tony out of it for years but gave up in the end and decided to disinherited Tony out of pure spite.

Howard was now sole owner of Stark industries, a company worth billions, which he'd always assumed and hoped that Tony would take over in time. Explaining why he quite dramatically 'hit the roof' when Tony expressed an interest in something as menial as teaching. Tony could still hear him shouting, what a big mistake it was and how disappointed he was with his only son. Howard had never been particularly nice to Tony, even as a child, he'd beaten him on many occasions, but that night was the final straw. It had been one of the worst beatings to date, Howard had come home that night drunk, still angry with a 15-year-old Tony and beaten him to a pulp. It had taken weeks for Tony to recover from the injuries he sustained that night, when he was finally able to show his face in public again he packed his things and ran away, never looking back. With a loaded credit card and nothing else to lose, Tony took his first steps into a brand new world and pursued his dreams of becoming a teacher.

Now he lived alone in quite a large house as a fully qualified teacher in an ordinary high school in New York. He was happier than he had ever been living with his Dad, even with the slight problem of repeatedly getting fired - but all that was about to change. 

Tony drove into the parking lot and found the staff parking easily enough, hopping out of his car and heading to the trunk, he grabbed his laptop bag and closed it. Walking over to the deserted school building, he noticed the doors were already open so he stepped inside. Once he was inside he placed his laptop bag down and pulled out a map with a little slip of paper folded inside. On it was a room number etched in pencil, he scanned the map for several minutes before giving up, he couldn't find his room number on here anywhere. Tony looked up and searched the lobby area hoping to find a sign or maybe even someone to help him figure out where he was supposed to go now.

There in the corner, was a skinny young boy with long black hair, huddled in a chair to the other side of the lobby, Tony slowly picked up his bags and made his way over, figuring that it was probably an early student, "Uh excuse me, you wouldn't know where..." he checked the slip of paper once more, "B.17 is would you?" the young boy looked up and brushed the black hair from his face, never making eye contact as he spoke, "Sure" then he abruptly stood and walked straight past Tony, clutching his own backpack, clearly expecting the teacher to follow him to wherever B.17 was. Tony quickly picked up his bag and followed on behind the boy quickly calling, "Uh.. Thanks". 

After a few minutes they arrived at the room marked B.17, the boy opened the door for Tony and waited patiently for him to go in first. Tony thanked the boy again and stepped past him, walking over to a large wooden desk to the front of the class putting his laptop down. When he turned back to greet the boy properly he was already gone. Tony quickly walked to the door and leaned out, looking down the corridor in both directions, but it was no sign of the strange boy, he appeared to have vanished into thin air. Tony shook his head and frowned, "Well that was weird..." he headed back inside and resumed setting up his desk and preparing for his first class.

After about 20 minutes Tony had all his things set up, he checked his watch and realised that he had over an hour to kill before his lesson was actually due to start. Pocketing his map he decided to explore the school to try and get his bearings. Making sure to lock his classroom door behind him before he left. It only took him about 10 minutes to find the staff room, he slipped inside quietly hoping not to be noticed and went over to make himself some coffee. But this did not go to plan. After a few seconds he heard someone exclaim, "Oh look the new teachers here!" he sighed and put on a fake smile as he turned to greet his colleagues. A red head was the first to greet him she held out her hand to him and introduced herself, "Natasha Romanov, foreign languages" Tony nodded with interest and shook her hand.  
"Tony Stark, I'm going to be teaching engineering" before he had even finished speaking one of the other teachers took his hand, a tall blonde man with a very intimidating build, "Steve Rodgers, I teach Gym"  
"Yeah... Uh... Nice to meet you too I guess" he shook Steve's hand quickly as more teacher's started to head his way, he only managed to catch their names and what they teach as they all shake his hand one by one, "Bruce Banner, I teach Science here,"  
"Clint Barton, I teach History,"  
"Thor Odinson, I teach Literature," all Tony could do was nod and introduce himself to each of them before they all sat down, finally giving him the chance to drink his coffee. He took a long sip before he spoke again. "So where's the big guy?" Steve looked at him a little confused and asked, "The big guy?"  
"He means Nick, he'll be down later" Banner interrupted, Tony nodded and went back to drinking his coffee in peace while everyone went back to their idle chit chat.

It was several minutes before anyone spoke to him again, it just so happened to be Banner, the only person Tony had decided he liked so far, he seemed intelligent enough and the least obviously annoying. Banner moved to sit next to him, "So what do you think so far?"  
"Well I think there are 2 of you I like..." he was cut off by Bruce's laughter. "What's so funny?" Banner regained his composure before he spoke,  
"I was talking about the school Tony."  
"Ah, well yes not too bad, although I was sort of creeped out by the vanishing kid at the front door," Banner's eyes narrowed and he frowned.  
"This kid didn't happen to have black hair and green eyes did he?" Tony thought about it for a moment before he nodded, "Actually yes he did," Banner looked a little surprised. "Well it seems Loki decided to come back after all," he said quite loudly, obviously on purpose. It seemed to grab one persons attention in particular. Thor turned his head slowly to face Banner before he made his way over to them. Tony wasn't going to lie Thor was indeed quite scary, he was a huge man with exceedingly large biceps who looked like he could squash Tony with just his right thumb.

Thor sat down on a chair in front of Tony and Bruce, "What is this you say about Loki?". Tony was completely puzzled by this man’s interest in his particular mystery student and let Banner do the talking as it appeared he knew what he was doing. The last thing Tony needed to do was to get on the wrong side of this, particularly massive man. Thankfully Bruce spoke without hesitating, "Stark here says he saw Loki on his way in this morning, didn't you Tony," Bruce nudged him indicating it was his turn to talk. Tony promptly swallowed his mouthful of coffee, "Uh yeah skinny kid, black hair, disappears down hallways?" a smile crept onto Thor's face. This only made Tony more confused, "Why who is he anyway?"  
"He is my brother" Thor's interest in the child was suddenly very evident, however, Tony had a hard time believing that this tiny dark haired child was the brother of this blonde giant. "I did not expect him to come."  
"Why's that?" Tony couldn't help but pry it was just in his nature, he had to know everything. "You might as well hear it from us, I'm sure you will hear the ridicule first otherwise," Thor's voice was calm and commanding.  
"Ridicule?" Tony tried not to sound too interested or entertained but he couldn't help it, he was genuinely intrigued by this individual and the mystery that surrounded him. It was a moment before Thor carried on, "You see it was discovered last year that Loki is a homosexual. It was spread around the school very quickly and Loki became the focus of every joke in the entire school. Also, nearly every bully decided he was their new target. He endured months of this as we could not stop it fast enough, Loki told no one this was happening to him. In the end, he ran away from home and was missing for several months before he finally came back. He has barely spoken to any of our family since and spends most of his time locked in his room. So you see this was the last place I expected to see him today after all that had happened." 

There was silence for a few moments while Tony digested all of the information, maybe this was the reason the kid had disappeared so fast without even waiting for a thank you. His attention was pulled back quickly to his current situation and he suddenly felt like he should say something, "Well uh if you like I can keep an eye on him if he's in any of my classes... You know stop any of the other students from causing him any problems..." Thor looked back at him surprised.  
"Really? You would do that? Why?" Tony drank the rest of his coffee in one mouthful before replying. "Let's just say I understand what the kid is going through and if I can help him I will." Thor smiled and stood patting Tony hard on the shoulder, "Thank you Mr. Stark, Loki could use a few more friends like you," and with that he walked away. Tony smiled, it seemed making new friends here might not be as hard as he had previously thought and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to actually make a difference in this poor kids life. Only time would tell if it were possible.

Tony got up not long after Thor walked away, "Well then Mr. Banner I hope to see you later but I had better get ready to teach my first class."  
"Of course, I understand, good luck." Tony nodded in acknowledgment to him as he left. He walked briskly back to his classroom, luckily remembering the way. As he rounded the last corner on the way back he stopped abruptly when he saw the same dark haired boy from earlier, who he now knew as Loki, sat outside his classroom. As soon as Loki saw him, he scrambled to his feet clutching his rucksack on one shoulder. Tony walked to the door and opened it, giving the kid a smile. "Thank you for earlier, by the way, I would never have found the room without you," the boy walked past him into the classroom, for a moment Tony wasn’t sure if he was even going to talk. "You're welcome" he called back over his shoulder, taking Tony by surprise, and walking to the back of the classroom and taking a seat at an empty desk. Tony left the door open and walked to his own desk, getting out the last few materials for his first lesson, he looked up at Loki after a moment. "You got a name?" of course he knew it already but he didn't need Loki to know that he had been talking about him to his brother. Loki looked up, he frowned a little, like he didn't understand why this man wanted to know his name. After a moment he obviously decided to answer, "Loki... my name is Loki..." Tony smiled and nodded towards him, "Nice to meet you Loki, I'm Tony Stark I'm new here so it will be nice to have someone who isn't a complete stranger in my first class." From the look in Loki's eyes, Tony was almost certain that Loki was thinking the exact same thing about him. Loki was happy having someone who didn't already know his story or have any ill feelings towards him teaching his first lesson. 

After that other students started to file into the class, he let Loki be, not wanting to embarrass him in front of the other students. If he wanted to keep to himself, that was his own choice and Tony respected it. Once the class was full he gave the same introduction he always gave to his students on the first day. However, he couldn't help but keep checking on Loki. He set all the kids off on some simple questions from the textbook, nothing too hard just a few things to give them a grasp of the subject. He walked around, helping anyone who asked, it wasn't long before the hour lesson was up and the bell rang. Most of the students bolted for the door, there was such a commotion that he didn't even realise that Loki was still there. Tony was facing away from the desks, packing away some books when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him, obviously looking for his attention. He turned to find Loki stood behind him, he was mumbling something that Tony couldn't quite hear, "I'm sorry Loki I can't hear you". The boy looked up, he was about the same height as Tony, he cleared his throat and tried again, "I was wondering Mr. Stark if I could have some extra tuition in engineering..." Tony smiled kindly, "Of course, if your struggling with anything just pop in after your last lesson. I'll be here and I'll help you in any way I can." Loki smiled back like he wasn't expecting him to say yes, "Thank you Mr. Stark!" he picked up his things and left after that. Tony didn't know why exactly but seeing Loki smile made him feel good, he felt like he was making a difference again, it was the whole reason he wanted to be a teacher in the first place. He packed away his things from that class and got out the resources for the next one.

Tony carried on with the rest of his classes for that day. He felt like he spent the whole day wondering if Loki was actually going to turn up, he didn't know why he cared so much but something about this kid made him want to help him in any way he could. It was about half an hour after he had been expecting Loki, he was packing away getting ready to go home when he heard a knock at the door. He turned to see Loki stood there, it was immediately evident why he was late. He was trying to hide it by hanging his hair over one side of his face but he was now sporting a rather large black eye. Tony walked over to him quickly, "Oh God Loki are you alright?"  
"I'm fine... I came for my extra tuition if that's ok?" he knew Loki didn't want to talk about it so he decided to leave it alone with a heavy sigh. Tony already knew one explanation to why Loki would have a black eye already so he didn't see the need to humiliate the boy further. "Of course yes come in." he stood aside and let Loki walk past. Loki sat at one of the desks in the front row this time so Tony grabbed his chair and brought it over to Loki's desk and sat down. They spent the next half an hour going over different engineering problems, but Tony was starting to get the feeling that Loki really did know what he was doing the whole time. Loki seemed like an extremely bright kid and didn't appear to need much help. He ignored this feeling however and helped him regardless. Once the hour was up Loki got up, "I've kept you long enough I ought to be getting home..." Loki looked a little flushed as he packed his things away which left Tony puzzled.  
"Come back and see me tomorrow if you still need help alright I'm always here," Tony moved his chair back behind his desk and smiled at Loki. The boy appeared to blush before he left the class, "Thank you Sir" he called as he left the room. 

Tony frowned before shaking his head and smiling to himself, he was happy to see that he was at least able to help Loki, especially after the type of year he knew Loki had been having. He packed away his things ready to head back out to his car with his bag. He locked his classroom door and went down to the parking lot and pulled his car keys from his pocket. As he looked for the right key on his chain he thought he saw a reflection of someone in the glass of his car. He jumped and turned looking around the parking lot but it was deserted. Taking a deep breath he muttered to himself, "Don't be stupid Stark you're just tired..." and with that he yawned and pulled himself into his car, dumping his bag on the passenger seat. He put the key in the ignition and drove home. For once he felt like he couldn't wait to come back tomorrow, he was glad to have finally found a high school he liked and felt comfortable in. He dared to hope that maybe his life was going to get back on track after all.


	2. Extra Help

When Tony woke up the next morning he was almost eager to get up and go to the school. He got out of bed and had a shower. Shaving his beard the way he always had it and put on his usual cologne. Once he was dressed and had some breakfast he grabbed his bag and headed out to his car. Getting in and throwing his bag onto the passenger seat like usual. He stopped off on the way to the school and bought himself a coffee at a drive-thru, placing it in the cup holder while he drove the remainder of the distance to the school. 

He didn't go in as early today but he still arrived at the school with quite a bit of time to spare. Driving into the same parking spot, once parked he grabbed his bag and his coffee and got out of the car. Pushing the door closed with his elbow he pressed the button on his keys to lock the car. He turned around to face the school taking a few steps forward before he was stopped in his tracks. Loki was stood, leaning against a tree, facing him with a smile, "Good morning Mr.Stark!" he called over. Tony carried on walking towards the school, "Morning Loki!" he called back and waved as best as he could while holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He walked into the school and made his way to his classroom, he made it about half way before he realised that he wasn't where he should be. He turned around to head back when he saw Loki coming up the corridor, "Not lost again are you Mr.Stark?" he said with a smirk. Tony nodded and chuckled a little, "Actually yes," he admitted "I must have taken a wrong turning somewhere." Loki just smiled at him, "Would you like me to take you to your room?" Tony couldn't help it, he blushed a little at where his mind wandered to with that sentence, he coughed to clear his throat and pointed down the corridor, "Uh yes if you wouldn't mind. That would be great thanks..." he hid his embarrassed face behind his coffee as he took a sip and followed Loki. 

Loki just smiled back and turned and walked down the corridor. He looked over his shoulder to check that his teacher was actually following him as he walked towards Tony's room. Tony managed to regain his composure and followed behind Loki. It only took a few minutes to reach his classroom. "Here we are Sir," Loki smiled at Tony again and leaned against the wall next to the door, Tony actually took a moment and looked at Loki properly. His black eye was a little better today, his hair was brushed back instead of the mess it had been yesterday, he was also wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that was definitely two sizes too small for him but hugged his body perfectly, there was no denying the kid had style. "Thanks again Loki," he gave the boy a smile and unlocked the classroom door and went inside. Tony went over to his desk and put his bag down with his coffee. Loki walked in and put his bag on one of the desks and leaned against another. Tony was surprised when he heard Loki follow him in and turned around to look at him, "I didn't realise that I had you first lesson again today?"  
"Oh you don't, I just thought I would stay here for a bit until lessons start if that's ok? It's just I don't have anything better to do..." he lied smoothly.  
"Won't your friends wonder where you are?" Loki's smile dropped then and Tony suddenly felt like an idiot. Of course, Loki didn't have any friends, he had been abandoned by everyone when they found out he was gay out of fear for what would be said about them. Loki finally spoke after a few seconds "I don't have any friends Mr.Stark..."  
"I'm sure that's not true, a smart guy like you." He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to try and cheer this kid up now after he had so obviously hit a sore subject.

He was relieved when Loki smiled back at him, but Loki quickly changed the subject, he raised his eyebrow at Tony "You think I'm smart?" Tony nodded truthfully at the question,  
"Yes, you seem like a very bright student." Loki's smile grew wider now,  
"Thanks, Sir that's nice to hear, everyone else thinks I'm an idiot..."  
"Oh I'm sure they don't," he gave Loki an encouraging smile and turned back to his desk. He got out his books and sat down to drink the rest of his coffee, as he did Loki yawned. He chuckled and looked up at the kid, "You look like you could use one of these," he raised the cup then drank some more. Loki frowned,  
"What is it?" Tony swallowed his mouthful of coffee and answered,  
"Coffee, I do love a latte," he lifted the cup once more and drank the remainder of the contents throwing the empty plastic cup into the nearby bin. Loki looked like he was in deep thought, just staring at Tony, then he suddenly snapped out of it. "Uh I should be getting to my class," he stood up and grabbed his bag. Tony looked at his watch then back to Loki, "Might be a good idea" he chuckled and sat back in his chair as he watched Loki leave. Loki disappeared out of the door in a flash and was gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Tony saw Loki was in 5th period. He was just about to start the class when he realised that Loki wasn't in his seat. He looked around the classroom for him but sure enough, he wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Loki?" he announced. One of his students replied "He's probably off doing some guy in the bathroom!" there was an eruption of laughter. Tony suddenly grew angry, "I won't have homophobic remarks in my class thank you!" The whole class just sat and stared at him dumbfounded. At that moment Loki walked through the door, "Sorry I'm late Mr.Stark..." he looked around at the silent class confused. Tony turned to look at Loki, "It's fine just try not to make a habit out of it," he said lightheartedly before he carried on like nothing had happened. He gave Loki a textbook and started to write the days work on the board for all of the students.

Loki went to his seat at the back of the classroom like yesterday and sat down. Still confused about the strange silence the class was currently sat in. He had been expecting a few insults as he walked to his seat but no one had said a word. He just got out his notepad and flipped to a clean page. Tony finished writing up the questions then turned to the class, "Right just get on with the work on the board please, if you need help just put up your hand and I will come over and help you." Tony went back to his desk and sat down, opening a textbook, scanning through it, looking for something to set as particularly harsh homework as punishment for the class's behaviour. 

It was about 40 minutes later when Loki raised his hand, Tony looked up, "I'll be right there Loki". A few of the students turned to look at him but no one said a word. Tony got up and wrote the homework on the board, earning him a few groans from the students who had noticed. Once he was done he walked to the back of the class to help Loki. "What's the problem?"  
"Uh, I need help on this one" he pointed to a question on the page. Tony started to explain it to him taking his pen and writing out an explanation as he spoke. But every time he looked up from Loki's notebook, Loki was staring straight at him rather than at what he was trying to explain on the page. He put it down to a coincidence and he would have just ignored it if it wasn't for Loki suddenly going quite red when Tony caught him looking. Loki looked straight down at his paper and nodded, "Thank you Mr.Stark I think I understand now..."  
"You're welcome Loki if you need any more help just ask," Tony went off and helped a few other students who had now put up their hands. His mind kept wandering back to Loki's strange reaction to him, he put it in the back of his mind, for now, the kid was probably just shy. 

The end of the lesson came around quite quickly and Tony reminded the students of their homework as they left. He went around and picked up the books the students had left on their desks. Suddenly he realised that Loki was helping him. He smiled and took the rest of the books from Loki and placed them on his desk, "Thank you Loki." He smiled and watched Loki pick up his bag and walk to the front of the class, "Sir are we still on for extra tuition today?" Tony's smile dropped,  
"Oh Loki I'm sorry I forgot I have a meeting until 4," Loki's smiled faded too and he once again went back to looking at the floor,  
"No that's ok I understand..." Tony suddenly felt terrible, Loki had obviously been looking forward to their session.  
"If I could get out of it I would, to be honest, I would rather stay here and teach you," Tony smiled softly and put a few more things away. Loki was still looking at the floor which Tony feel terrible for letting him down. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then Sir," Loki started to walk towards the door when Tony called out to him,  
"You know if you came in early tomorrow we could always do a session before class starts?" Loki's face lit up,  
"Really? You'd do that?"  
"Sure I would, just be here for 7:45 am, I'll get some work sorted for you tonight ready for the morning,"  
"Thank you Mr.Stark, I promise I won't be late." Loki was still smiling happily and it took a weight off of Tony's chest to see him happy again.  
"Off you go then I've got places to be," Tony smiled back at Loki and ushered him out of the door so he could lock it behind him. "See you tomorrow Sir"  
"See you tomorrow Loki" Tony replied as he walked down the corridor towards the staff room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had sat through the whole staff meeting, trying his best not to fall asleep. Afterwards, he and Banner grabbed some coffee and sat down to have a chat. Tony told him all about his little outburst at his class and how he had been giving Loki extra tuition. He also told him about the way Loki looked at him and how he had seen more of Loki than most of the teachers in these last two days, after a while Banner interrupted him, "Tony you do realise that this kid has a crush on you right?" the question had taken him completely off guard, "You what?" he replied choking on a mouthful of coffee. Bruce spoke again as if talking to a child, "Loki likes you Tony, it's staring you right in the face." Tony was still silent and had to think for a moment.  
"No, no you're making this up he's just a kid, he just wants some help with his work." Banner was laughing again, "Seriously Bruce it's very annoying when you do that, and that was not funny"  
"Tony I wasn't joking, the kid likes you," Bruce was still chuckling to himself, it was making Tony a little irritated.  
"Why do you think the kid has a crush on me just because he wants some extra help?"  
"Stark you said it yourself, he follows you everywhere, spends his free time with you and asks for help when he clearly doesn't need any, what he's really asking for is your company."  
"Why do you think he doesn't need the help?"  
"Maybe because he spends the whole time staring at you instead of the explanation," Bruce stated bluntly. Tony thought for a moment and realised that it did actually make sense, even if he didn't really believe it. "Whatever Banner, just because I have a student that wants to learn." Bruce just laughed and drank his coffee and grabbed his bag, "Whatever you say Stark" and left with a smug grin on his face. Tony drank the rest of his coffee and did the same. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and left. He walked down the front of the school, he pulling his coat around him as the cold air hit him.

Tony left the building and went back to his car just like yesterday, getting into his car throwing his bag on the seat and drove home. He spent the evening coming up with some work to give to Loki in the morning but he couldn't shake the idea from his head that somehow Loki did have a crush on him. He wasn't sure whether Banner was just trying to mess with him or whether it really was true. In the end, he decided to forget about it and try to get some sleep. However that didn't really go to plan, he ended up laying in bed for hours just staring at the ceiling, the events from the day just going around in his head and not letting him rest. He remembered how hard it had been for him when he had first told his father that he was gay. Howard had said that somewhere inside he already knew but he was just hoping he was wrong. It had always hurt Tony that his Dad, the one person he needed to be ok with it had been the main person who had a problem with it. He gave Tony a hard time about it and teased him, of course, his school had found out in the end too and he had spent his last few years just like Loki. Alone and just trying to get through it. No one had been there to help him. He knew that if he could he was going to be there for Loki, no matter how Loki felt about him. He would just have to tell him that he wasn't interested and that was it, but he wouldn't abandon Loki like everyone else had. He finally managed to fall asleep at around 3 am, he knew he was going to be absolutely exhausted tomorrow, especially because he was going in early to help Loki.


	3. I Can't Act On It

Tony slowly pulled his eyes open and looked across at his alarm clock. It took him a moment to read the time, as his eyes adjusted he made out the numbers 7:03. His eyes blew wide open and he scrambled to get out of bed, he had overslept. He had to be at the school to meet Loki in half an hour and he wasn't even dressed. He rushed about the house gathering his things grabbing his bags and the work he had prepared for Loki. He didn't have time for coffee so he grabbed his car keys and bolted out of the door. He threw his things into the car and climbed in himself. It was freezing outside. It was getting into winter and Tony had left his coat inside and didn't have any coffee. This was going to be a bad morning. He pulled out of his driveway and left for the school at around 7:20 am, he was just glad that he didn't live too far away from the school or he would never have made it in time. Damn his mind for keeping him awake until 3 o'clock in the morning.

He drove as fast as he could to the school and pulled his car into the empty parking lot. He scrambled out of his car and grabbed his bag and slung it over his arm as he grabbed the school keys out of the glove box. He closed the car door and locked it remotely as he walked across the parking lot towards the school. He was freezing his ass off in this cold with only his suit jacket on, he hadn't been driving long enough for the heating in his car to start working properly. He unlocked the main door and went inside rubbing his hands together in an attempt to try and regain some feeling in them. He looked around but there was no sign of Loki. Either he wasn't here yet either or he assumed that Tony would be able to make it to his own classroom today without his usual need for a guide. 

He turned the last corridor on his way to his classroom and the first thing he noticed was the light in his classroom was on. His first thought was that he had neglected to turn off the light before he left yesterday but only after this thought occurred to him was he close enough to realise that the door to his classroom was also open. He walked over suspiciously and peered into his classroom. Loki was sat at his desk in nothing more than a t-shirt getting his books out of his bag when he obviously heard Tony and looked up. A wide smile spread across Loki's face when he saw Tony, "Mr.Stark I know the door was locked but it was cold outside and I didn't think you would mind if I came in and turned the heating on before you got here" Tony frowned, "How did you even get in here?" Loki smiled,  
"I have my ways" Tony chuckled thinking 'Oh I bet you do' he had walked over to his desk before he realised what he had just thought and was hoping to God he hadn't said it out loud. He looked over at Loki and judging by his face he hadn't but that thought disturbed him nonetheless. Had he really just thought that about his student. His student who could apparently have some silly teenage crush on him.

He turned and started to unpack his things, "No it's fine, thank you I was freezing my ass off out there" he had just picked up the work he had prepared for Loki when he smelt it, coffee. He turned to face Loki and saw the plastic take away cup. He took the work over dragging his chair lazily behind him, "I see you took my suggestion about the coffee". Loki looked up at him and looked as if he had only just realised the cup was there, "Oh no this is actually for you, I don't like coffee" he chuckled "It's a latte, I remember you said it was your favourite". Tony looked at the cup and smiled, "Thank you Loki that's very kind of you but you didn't have to do that"  
"I know Mr.Stark but I wanted to say thank you for all the extra help you've been giving me I really appreciate it"  
"You know it's my job Loki I would do that same for anyone" Tony smiled at him warmly but Loki's smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry Sir" he looked away obviously embarrassed. Tony felt like an idiot, he always managed to make people feel bad no matter what he did. He knew he had to try and make it right, he picked up the coffee and took a swig. He smiled and nudged Loki playfully on the arm, "Now that is nice, and you even put in 2 sweeteners just how I like it. Oh, I like you". Loki's smile beamed at him once more and he realised that maybe for once he had said just the right thing. 

Tony sat down next to Loki's desk and gave him the work sheets he had prepared, "Now you take a look at these while I drink my coffee and if at any point you get stuck just ask I'm right here". Tony sat back in his chair to give the kid some space to work and took another sip of his coffee. It really did taste amazing, not the crappy shop bought kind but homemade kind. He looked up at Loki, did this kid actually make him this coffee himself and they carry it all the way to school. He didn't know hold long Loki had been trying to get his attention for but when he finally pulled himself back to reality Loki was waving his hand in front of Tony's face going, "Sir?"  
Tony sat up quickly, "Sorry what is it Loki?"  
"Are you alright Mr.Stark?" he looked genuinely concerned.  
"Yes, I'm fine just a little tired. I'll be better once I finish this amazing coffee" he smirked and took a long sip and leaned forward to help Loki who was now sat smiling to himself. "No, what seems to be the problem?" Loki points out a problem on the worksheet, "I don't understand why changing this would give it this outcome instead" He looks up at Tony as he starts to explain to him why this is the case. 

Loki doesn't take his eyes off Tony the whole time that he is speaking. Tony doesn't know if he's listening or not. Once he's finished talking Loki doesn't stop staring at him and looks like he's in a trance. If Tony wasn't sure if he was listening before he is almost certain that he wasn't now. Tony was starting to get the feeling that Loki might have other reasons for asking for extra tuition and that he was right all along. He knew Loki was a smart kid, he didn't understand why he could complete his homework without a problem yet 2 questions in when he was sat in Tony's class he couldn't do it. He knew he had to confront Loki but he had no idea how to do it without hurting the boy's feelings. 

He finished Loki's private tuition when the first student came into the class. They seemed shocked to find Loki and Stark sat there together but once they saw the textbooks they realised why he was there. Loki got up quickly without a word and moved back to his seat at the back of the classroom.Tony got up too and packed away their things and moved his chair back to his desk. He sat down and the rest of the class came in and took their seats. Like usual Tony handed out assignments and wrote tasks on the board for the class. He was extremely tired still even with the boost of caffeine in his system. He sat down and kept an eye over the class, unlike yesterday they were back to their usual chatty selves and most of them he could tell were not doing the work but he was too tired to tell them off so he just left them to it. One thing did catch his eye though, a note had been thrown at Loki's desk and had landed in front of Loki. Tony hadn't had enough time to work out where it had come from. He watched Loki pick it up and unfold it. Loki's eyes filled to the brim with tears and he screwed up the note throwing it away from his desk. Tony's heart felt like it had just been crushed as he watched the poor boy throw his things into his bag and run from the classroom in tears. Tony got up to try and stop him but it was too late, Loki was too quick and had already disappeared down the hall again without a trace.

Tony went back into the classroom and everyone was laughing and it made him furious, "What was that all about?!". Everyone froze and stared at him, he was about to shout at them all again when the bell rang and they all grabbed their things and left as fast as they could. Tony sighed as he watched them all leave but it was then that he saw the screwed up piece of paper on the floor. He walked over and picked it up, carefully unfolding it. There was a note written on it in very scruffy handwriting and it read:

Hey Queer boy, he's never going to love you, your just a stupid ugly kid!

Tony was furious. He understood Loki's reaction now and why he had left in the state he had. Tony desperately wanted to find Loki and help him but he knew that if Loki did not want to be found then no one would be able to find him. He left his classroom and locked the door behind him. He had a free period next so he headed down to the staff room looking for Banner, he needed to talk to someone about this. 

He got there and headed inside and Banner was sat looking through what looked like tests. He walked over to him quickly "Banner have you seen Loki?". Bruce looked up at him, "No why?"  
"Something happened in class today and Loki ran off" Banner took off his glasses and stood up, "Tony tell me you didn't tell him you thought he has feelings for you"  
"No no it wasn't anything I did Bruce it was something that another student did"  
"What happened?" Tony handed him the note.  
"A student gave this to him, Loki read it and bailed, haven't seen him since" Bruce read the note and folded it back up "Tony that's not the only problem here" Stark frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
"You do realise who this note is talking about right?"  
"Some kid in his year probably"  
"No Tony, they're talking about you" Then it all fell into place. Obviously Tony had come to the conclusion that Loki did feel something for him by the way he had been behaving this morning but now he knew why he had been so upset. Loki had realised that it was more than likely that nothing was ever going to happen between them and it had broken Loki. Tony felt terrible, like it was all his fault, but he barely had time to register any of these feelings before he felt a hand around his neck and he was being pushed up against a wall by the blonde giant that he knew as Thor.

Tony's ears were ringing from the number of staff members he now heard shouting at Thor to put him down but was too focused on the current lack of oxygen getting to his brain. All he could focus on was the furious face of Thor and Banner's voice shouting, "Thor put him down! What ever's happened it's not worth losing your career over!". Thor took quite a lot more persuasion before he finally dropped Tony. Tony fell to the floor holding his throat and gasping for air, Banner was immediately knelt by his side, "Hey Tony look at me, that's it, you alright buddy?" Tony looked over at Thor who was not stood behind several teachers who were obviously stood there to keep them apart. Tony nodded, "Help me up will you buddy" Banner pulled Tony to his feet and made sure he could stand before he moved away. Tony walked over to Thor, "Guys it's alright he won't hurt me" he said to persuade the teachers to move so he could get to Thor. He stood a few steps away from Thor just in case, "Now what did I do?" Thor almost spat his reply at Tony,  
"What did you do to my brother?!" Tony frowned.  
"Who Loki? Absolutely nothing I've been trying to find him to make sure he was ok"  
"Why wouldn't he be ok? What did you do?" Thor took a step forward and Tony took a matching step backward. "Hey slow it down there point break I didn't do anything, there was an altercation in class and Loki seemed very upset so I wanted to check on him is all"  
"What kind of altercation?" Thor appeared to be calming down a bit now.  
"Some kids wrote him a note and he got upset and left"  
"It's not like Loki to be affected by such a trivial thing"  
"Why did you think I had done something to him?"  
"The only thing he said when I tried to get him to tell me what happened was Stark, It does not matter now, what did this note say?" Tony closed the gap between them and handed him the note, he took only a second to read it and looked up at Tony. "Who is this about?" Banner went to speak but Tony cut him off,  
"We don't know" judging by the look on Thor's face Tony knew that he had already put 2 and 2 together. But Tony didn't need the whole teaching staff to know it at least. "Well then Mr.Stark it appears I owe you an apology"  
"Don't worry about it Blondie" Tony chuckled and smacked his shoulder in a friendly way as he headed for the door rubbing his neck. 

No matter how much Tony wanted to check that Loki was ok he decided that he didn't need to get fired for not turning up to teach his classes and he didn't need another beating from Loki's charming older brother if it didn't go well. He taught the rest of his classes for the day but no matter how hard he tried not to think about it Loki was the only thing he could think about for the remainder of the day. He had just finished teaching his last class when he suddenly wondered if Loki would come for extra tuition. He packed away his things and waited for a while just in case but after 20 minutes there was no sign of Loki. Tony knew this was a bad thing. He waited the full hour at the school just in case but Loki never showed. 

As Tony drove home that night he was worried that maybe Thor would try and talk to him and it would make things worse. He really hoped that he would see Loki tomorrow so that he would have the chance to explain or at least talk to him. He didn't realise how fond of Loki he had become in such a short space of time. But the truth was he really would miss him if Thor had him moved to a different class. He went to bed that night still obsessing over the day's events trying to see if he could have done anything to prevent this from happening. All he could see was Loki's dark green eyes as they welled up with tears, he couldn't shake that image from his mind. He would have done anything to make sure it never happened again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Tony had seen Loki, he had asked Thor about him but he said that Loki hadn't left his room for the entire time and he wasn't speaking to anyone. Tony felt really guilty that it was because this kid liked him that he was skipping school, obviously, Thor had told Loki that he knew and Loki was too embarrassed to come back. But Tony had a plan, it was Friday and he had already sorted out all of his markings for the week. He had also just finished teaching his last class of the day which Loki should have been in but again wasn't there. He grabbed his things and ushered people out of the door as fast as possible. He locked his door and headed out to his car. He jumped in and drove home fairly quickly and went inside with all his things. He dumped his bags and books on the living room couch and headed downstairs to his workshop. He unlocked the door and went inside and to his computer desk. 

His workshop was large and bright, it was his pride and joy, he kept vintage cars down here and all of his mechanical stuff he liked to tinker and work on when he had some free time. He had always been an expert hacker and knew exactly how to get into any system. So it wasn't exactly for him to locate Loki's laptop and to start hacking into it. It only took him a few minutes before he was able to access the webcam on Loki's laptop and in seconds he had a full view of Loki's room. He could see Loki laid on his bed with a blanket pulled over him, he appeared to be crying again but Tony couldn't back down now. He sent Loki's laptop some commands to turn itself on and started to set up a Skype call from Loki's laptop to his own. He watched Loki realise that his laptop was doing all this and he sat up on the bed. Loki wiped his face and walked over to it and tried to turn it off. Thank god Tony had thought he might do that and had programmed the laptop not to accept any commands for the moment.

Tony realised that Loki must be really confused round about now so he sent him a message that would pop up on his laptop screen 'Don't freak out its Mr.Stark'. Loki looked at it for a moment like he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him so Tony sent him another message 'You will be able to see me in a moment Loki just don't touch anything I'm still hacking in'. Loki looked confused but convinced. The kid actually appeared to stand to the side for a moment and brush his hair back and wipe his face because when he came back into view he looked much better. It only took a few more seconds before the video call was up and running. Tony waved at Loki. "Right now I understand you are going to have questions about why I just hacked your laptop but first I need you to promise not to hang up on me ok? Oh and to also not tell anyone about this because it could probably get me fired" he laughed and Loki appeared to at least give a little smirk,  
"Of course Mr.Stark, can I ask questions now?"  
"Sure kid shoot"  
"What are you doing?"  
"I am sat in my work..."  
"No, I mean why are you hacking my laptop"  
"Ah that well you haven't been coming to classes and I thought this was a sure fire way of getting you to talk to me because you would never be able to prevent me from hacking into you laptop" Tony smirked a little smug with his hacking skills.  
"Ok, then but why do you want to speak to me?"  
"Because I know that the reason you haven't been coming to class is probably because of me"  
"Why would it be because of you?" That threw Tony off, he sat up now a little awkward, he didn't realise the kid would actually want to know right off if he knew and he didn't really want to say it out loud, thankfully Loki saved him. "You know don't you, Thor told you" Loki looked away from the screen.  
"No Loki Thor didn't say anything, I think I knew right from the beginning but I choose to ignore it"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're a good kid" Loki cringed away from the last word,  
"Don't call me a kid I'm old enough to make my own decisions"  
"I never said you weren't" Tony smiled at him,  
"Thank you Mr.Stark"  
"Tony"  
"What?"  
"Call me Tony. Mr.Stark is far too formal for a Friday afternoon"  
"Ok, Tony" Loki smiled widely when he used his name, like he had been given a privilege. "Can I meet you somewhere? I mean to talk, I don't like talking through computers you never know who might be hacking you" Loki smirked at Tony who laughed in response. "You know you might be right there, Meet me at the school" he looked at his watch "In half an hour?"  
"Done, see you there Tony" he smiled before shutting the laptop screen.

Tony reset Loki's computer so it looked like nothing had happened and turned his own computer off. He got up and headed upstairs. He put a coat on and cleaned himself up a little before getting into his car and driving to the school, he still had his keys so he could let them into the building, everyone should have gone home now so it should be abandoned. It didn't take him long to drive there so he parked in his usual spot and waited for Loki, he stayed in the car as that way he could keep the heating on. 

About 5 minutes later he saw Loki go into the school. The kid was barely wearing anything again, just a pair of jeans and a shirt, he couldn't understand why this kid wasn't freezing to death. Tony got out of his car and walked across the car park quickly to the building. "Loki" Loki turned to face him and smiled. He was wearing a dark green shirt that matched his eyes and skinny blue jeans that were just a little too tight. Loki had even styled his hair, it was long so it was brushed back with the ends gelled up at the back, he couldn't help but think that it did look a little bit sexy. He walked closer to him and unlocked the door to let them in, "Let's go inside before you die of pneumonia" Loki chuckled and went inside as directed. They both automatically headed for Tony's classroom out of habit and Tony unlocked the door so they could go in. Loki went over and turned the heating on for Tony and sat down on a desk. Tony took off his coat and hung it on the back of the door. "So Mr.Stark you wanted to talk?"  
"Tony please" he smiled at Loki and sat on his desk opposite him, "And yes, I don't want you to feel embarrassed about your feelings, they are nothing to be ashamed about ok?"  
"Yes Mr.Stark, sorry Tony" he looked up at Tony but he didn't look embarrassed anymore, he looked fairly confident. Tony could feel Loki's gaze on him and he felt like it was burning a hole through him. "Can I ask you something, Tony?" Tony looked up to face Loki and nodded, "Of course"  
"Do you feel anything for me?" That threw Tony right off, it would be easy enough to say no but he knew that wasn't true. He had cared for Loki more than he knew he should since his first day, only now was he starting to realise that he might have been returning Loki's affections by complimenting him like he did and asking to meet up with him was probably just the icing on the cake. He sighed "I would be lying if I said no Loki but you have to understand that it would be inappropriate of me as your teacher to act on it" Loki smile looked like it was explode off of his face,  
"So you do like me! I knew it!"  
"Loki you're missing that part where I said I can't act on it"  
"You can't act on it if people know is what you really meant Sir" Tony rolled his eyes, "Loki I can't it's not..." but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Loki had stood up and crossed the small gap between them and was now kissing him.

The worst part for Tony's moral compass was that instead of moving away and telling Loki that it was wrong like a good teacher would have he did the exact opposite. He kissed Loki back. He was horrified by what he was doing. He was a teacher and Loki was his 16-year-old student this is the last thing they should be doing but he couldn't stop. Eventually, it was Loki who broke the kiss and moved back to sit on his desk with a smug grin, "You were saying Sir?". Tony was absolutely lost for words, he just stared at Loki willing words to come out but nothing was happening. After a moment Loki spoke again "Tony?". Tony looked up at him and shook his head to try and think clearly but all he could see was how tight Loki's jeans were. He forced himself to look up, "Look Loki however much I want to do this I can't. If anyone found out I could lose my job" Loki got up again and walked up to him, "Tony no one is going to find out"  
"But I'm 10 years older than you"  
"I don't care about that" Loki was slowly moving forward.  
"It's wrong Loki what would your brother say, he'd kill me" Tony didn't back away.  
"I'd kill him first" Loki closed the final gap between them and kissed Tony again, softer this time, less forceful. Loki moved his hand to Tony's neck holding it gently. Tony's hands seemed to move of their own accord as they made their way to Loki's sides and pulled Loki closer.


	4. It's My Secret

Friday had been a disaster. Not only had he been kissing a student but he had left very abruptly after Loki had started to undo his shirt. He must have scared the hell out of the kid, screaming at him to get off then running from the school. But he couldn't tell Loki, not yet, it was his Secret and his to bare alone. However, there was no doubt that he would have made Loki feel terrible being abandoned there like that. How could he even call himself a teacher anymore? He had spent the last 2 days laid on his couch with a bottle of Scotch or 4 it was getting harder to remember. He could no longer understand his own mind. Why had he never realised that he felt this way for Loki? Why was he even having this kind of attachment to one of his 'students' it was insane. Knowing that he had to go to work tomorrow and face Loki was only making things worse. He rolled off of his couch and onto the floor, pulling himself to his feet and staggering over to the counter. He opened the cabinet in which he kept his alcohol and was disappointed to find it now empty, he cursed and slammed the cabinet door shut. That's when he heard someone knocking on his front door.

He turned to face the door and heard a voice, "Tony? Tony are you in there?". The knocking on the door continued, "Tony I can hear your music I know your there! Don't ignore me Tony it's Bruce". Bruce? Now, why did that sound familiar, he went to the door. Bruce was standing on the other side of the door as Tony pulled it open, "Thank god I was getting worried... Jesus Tony what happened to you?". Bruce pushed the door further open and walked up to Tony. The man looked like he was about to pass out at any second. His face was pale, pupils dilated and he absolutely reeked of alcohol, "Oh God Tony what have you been doing to yourself". Bruce went inside and closed the door behind him, "Come on mate" he pulled Tony over to the couch and made him sit down. Banner went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for Tony, he walked back to where Tony was sitting and staring at the wall. "Here drink this" no response, "Tony?" still no response, he moved to stand in front of Tony and lifted Tony's hand to the glass," Tony you need to drink this, I need to get you sober before tomorrow". Tony lifted his hand and pushed the glass away "I'm not going" Bruce frowned,  
"Not going where?"  
"To work, not going" he tried to get Tony to take the water again but with no success. "Tony, what is wrong with you? What happened?"  
"That damn kid happened" he suddenly made a grab for the glass and started to drink it, "Why can't I not go in tomorrow, I'm sick look at me" he gestured towards himself. "Tony what kid?" he sat down on a stool in front of Tony, glad that he had at least got him to drink water and was one step closer to getting him sober. Tony waved his hands and got up "No no no it doesn't matter, I need to go to bed" he started to stagger towards his room.

Bruce jumped up quickly and went over to him and helped him, making sure that he doesn't fall over, "That sounds like a very good idea Tony". He took him upstairs to his room and sat him on the edge of the bed, "Let's get you changed into something that isn't soaked in Scotch" he started to unbutton Tony's shirt when he was suddenly pushed away, "No get away from me" Tony slurred.  
"Tony it's Bruce calm down, fine just take off your shirt it's soaked,"  
"No it doesn't matter just leave it," he re-buttoned the shirt, "I'm fine thank you, Bruce, you can go now I'll see you tomorrow" he turned around and laid down on the bed facing away from Bruce. "Alright Tony I'll go but I'm going to drive you to work tomorrow, I'll be here around about 8ish"  
"Yes, yes whatever..." Tony lays his head face down on the pillow and starts to fall asleep. Bruce pulls a blanket over him and gets him another glass of water, leaving it by his bedside. He heads downstairs and tries to clear up all the empty alcohol bottles for him before he leaves.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony wakes up the next morning with the worst hangover he has ever had. He sits up and his head feels like it might just spontaneously combust. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and spots the glass of water there, he picked it up and downed it taking a deep breath afterward. "God what a rough night" he mumbled to himself headed into the bathroom rubbing his head. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly and pulled it open. He looked at the blue circular device embedded in his chest, dark purple veins spreading out from it, more than yesterday. He sighed and turned it taking it out of his chest. He took out a used chip of Palladium and placed it on the counter, it was steaming and burnt. Opening a cigarette box on the counter, full of spare Palladium chips, he took one out and placed it into the device before slotting it back into his chest. 

He coughed as the device started to work again and he pulled off the remainder of his shirt. It appeared that Bruce had also left out a suitable shirt for him to wear to work. Work, yes Tony had forgotten that it was now Monday and after his 2 days spent drunk on his couch he now had to get back to his responsibilities. Making quite a loud groan he walked over and put on a clean pair of pants and his shirt, trying to make himself look at least presentable even if he hadn't actually prepared any work for any of her classes, "Oh crap". Even if he made it into work today what the hell was he going to teach them? He grabbed a textbook then looked at the clock, he had 20 minutes before Bruce would get there to pick him up. Grabbing his notebook he started to scribble down page numbers with tasks, in nowhere near his usual standard of detail but this was an emergency. 

He finished with about 2 minutes to spare and threw all of his things in his bag and grabbed his coat, that's when he heard the car horn outside. Banner was sat in his truck holding a cup of coffee up so Tony could see it as he walked out of his front door. A smile came onto Tony's face for the first time this morning and as he walked down the path to Banner's car. He got into the car, throwing his bag onto a backseat and took the coffee from him eagerly, "Thanks, buddy." Bruce smiled and pulled out back onto the road and drove towards the school, "You're welcome, I thought you might need it after the state I found you in yesterday." Tony was only half listening, it had been snowing and the white of the snow was almost blinding him his head hurt so bad. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses he found in the glove compartment and put them on quickly, "Hey do you mind if I borrow these? Thanks" he went back to drinking his coffee. Bruce looked over at him to see what he was even talking about, even though Stark had already given himself permission to have whatever the item was that he wanted. "Jesus Tony, could you make yourself look any more like the stereotypical hungover teacher?" Bruce moaned and turned his eyes back to the road. "Shorter words please I'm hungover" Tony mumbled and Bruce rolled his eyes and carried on driving.

The rest of the drive was quiet as Tony sat and drank his coffee, he had finished it by the time they arrived and left the cup in Bruce's car as he couldn't be bothered to carry it. He hoped Bruce wouldn't mind too much. Grabbing his bag from the back seat he got out of the truck, "Thanks, Banner, appreciate it buddy" he called before he turned to walk towards the school. He only made it half way across the parking lot before he slipped on a frozen puddle and landed on his ass. He groaned and heard several early students laughing at him before he felt someone behind him lifting him up off the floor, he assumed it was Banner. He let the person help him to his feet, just as he was about to thank Banner, the voice he heard come from the person behind him was definitely not Bruce's, "Are you alright? That must have hurt". Tony hoped to God that he was imagining this as he turned around but unfortunately the universe hated him today. Stood behind him at exactly at his eye height was Loki.

They were stood uncomfortably close considering the way their last meeting had ended so Tony took a step away and answered him, "Yes Loki I'm perfectly fine thank you, need to get to class" he turned and carried on walking making sure to avoid any suspicious patches of ice. He thought he had managed to ditch Loki but he quickly figured out that he was now being followed and that Loki was walking directly next to him. Loki finally spoke to break the awkward silence, "I didn't think you were in today, your car wasn't there" Tony looked up at Loki,  
"Banner gave me a ride into work today."  
"Oh, I see" It quickly went back to being awkward but now neither person spoke. Tony unlocked the door and went inside, leaving it open for Loki to follow like he usually did. He went to his desk getting out all the books he had thrown into his bag and tried to organise them now that he had the time. He heard Loki's quiet footsteps behind him as he walked to the back of the classroom pulling out the chair to his desk and sitting down. 

Tony got straight to work on writing up the work for the first class, which happened to be Loki's class. Once he was finished he sat down and took off the sunglasses and his coat, he wondered if Loki had noticed his disheveled appearance and if he understood. The last thing he needed was for Loki to get upset but he could almost feel Loki's gaze burning holes into his back. He turned to face Loki abruptly, "What?". Loki looked confused and frowned at him,  
"I didn't say anything Sir" So it's back to being called Sir now,  
"What are you staring at?" Loki looked away nervously before he looked back, biting his lip. God Tony wished he wouldn't do that, gave him all kinds of thoughts that made him feel like a pedophile. Loki finally spoke, "Nothing Sir" Tony rolled his eyes. "Ok so you have questions, obviously, now get it off your chest before anyone else gets here I can't have you moping around all day now can I when it's my fault..." Loki seemed to think about what he had said for a while before he replied, "What did I do wrong? I thought you liked me..." Tony sighed and covered his face with his hands. "You didn't do anything wrong Loki and I do like you I just don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship right now, especially a secret one with my student," The first part of that was total crap, he was keeping Loki away for an entirely different reason because he had always been a man to do as he wanted and he did want Loki even if he did feel really bad about it but he couldn't hurt Loki, that's why he had to keep him away. Loki frowned at him obviously searching his face to tell if he was lying, he could almost read it in Loki's reaction to his words that he knew that something else was going on here but the only thing he said was "Ok." Tony sighed in relief that the kid went no further, he went back to his desk and sat down. They sat in silence for a full minute before Loki plucked up the courage to speak again, his voice timid not his usual confidence he had with Tony, almost worried, "Tony if there was something else wrong you would tell me right?" Before he had the chance to lie in response a few more students filled the room as the morning bell went off. Never has the saying 'Saved by the bell' ever been more aptly applied Tony thought to himself. 

Not once did Loki ask for help during the lesson, this once again reinforced Tony's assumption that Loki never really needed help in the first place and the only this pulling him to come and do extra tuition was the fact that it was Tony who was doing it. He finished up and set some homework he had found in the textbook for them while they were all working. To his surprise when the bell went at the end of the lesson everyone left, even Loki, without a word to his teacher about his last question or Tony's strange behaviour. 

Tony had a free period so headed down to the staff room. He went inside and scanned the room, Thor and Banner were the only two in there and they hadn't noticed that Tony had come in. He went over to get some coffee quietly and tried to hear what they were saying. The only words he could make out where "Worried..." his own name and then "Fitness test..." he groaned before he could stop himself and Bruce and Thor looked at him wide eyed. Thor spoke first "Stark! How long have you been stood there?" he asked wearily and now he knew they had defiantly been talking about him but not in a good way, great. "Long enough to hear something about a fitness test" he moaned and walked over casually to join them sitting opposite them, "Please tell me I am not part of this.." he sipped his coffee and sat back in his chair. They both seemed to relax a little now before Banner spoke with a smirk, "Actually Tony I nominated you from our department"  
"Your not serious are you?"  
"Totally"  
"Why did you do that you know I hate this kind of thing?"  
"It's called a prank Tony" he started to laugh but Tony just scowled at him,  
"You also know I hate pranks, no Christmas present this year" Tony teased him. Damn it, he thought. There was no way he was going to pass a fitness test especially not in his current condition, it was going to be extremely obvious that something wasn't right. "How long do I have to prepare?" Thor spoke this time,  
"I booked a spot for you at the gym for this afternoon"  
"This afternoon! What if I had plans?" Bruce started to laugh,  
"Tony you never have plans, and plans to tinker with an old car do not count"  
"It's not old it and antique..." he corrected under his breath. Thor got up and put his cup on the side, "I'll see you later Tony, 4 o'clock don't be late." Tony cursed under his breath again and drank his coffee. Bruce laughed, "Oh come on Tony it isn't that bad your as healthy as a horse it will be a breeze" and that was when it clicked, he put his cup down rather heavily and Bruce eyed him suspiciously. "So then Bruce, who may I ask put you up to this?"  
"No one Tony" Banner frowned "It was my idea I just thought it would be funny and Thor is good friends with Steve so he managed to book you in easy". Tony didn't believe him, he knew that Loki had said something to do with it. Obviously Thor and Banner had come up with this plan in the last few seconds so that they could figure out if there was something wrong with him. After a few moments of silence, Tony got up and placed his empty cup on the counter and went back to his class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day had been uneventful and once he had got rid of his last class he sat in his classroom marking all of the work he had failed to mark over the weekend. He also found work for tomorrows classes. It was 3:45 pm and he decided that it would be best to make his way down to the gym, he packed up his things and left pulling the door closed behind him. He had to think of an excuse before he got there of why he wouldn't change, he knew they would ask him to, he didn't care if they thought he was really unfit but he couldn't have them seeing the Arc reactor or the 'funky looking crossword puzzle' , as a friend had once called it, spreading across his chest. By the time he got there he had an excuse all worked out and headed inside and put his bag down on a bench when he saw Steve, Thor, and Bruce all stood there, "Really? Do I need to have an audience?". They all whirled around like none of them had heard him come in, was he really that quiet? They all looked at each other for a moment when Tony realised he was about 10 minutes early. So whatever this was it was being set up by all of them. 

Thor grabbed Banner's arm and dragged him out "Sorry Tony we were just talking with Steve we will leave, it's clear you'd prefer not to have an 'audience' as you put it while doing this, come on Banner". They both left rather quickly and Tony walked up to Steve, "Hi I guess your the one telling me what to do"  
"Yes it won't take that long" he smiled kindly and went over to one of the treadmills and switched it on. "We will start with walking then work up to running, would you please remove your shirt so I can attach the heart monitor that will take the readings?". Tony froze, he didn't expect that at all, "Uh you know what I need to be somewhere sorry" he started to back away from him when he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned to see Banner there, "Right that's it Tony are you going to tell us what's wrong?"  
"There is nothing wrong, why are you all so convinced that there is?" Bruce looked more concerned now. "Tony I'm also an MD, a doctor" he clarified "I can tell when someone has a medical problem, now at first I wasn't sure you were aware of it yourself but when I found you soaked in Scotch I assumed you had figured it out but there are no records of you going to a clinic to find out what it is so I'm guessing you diagnosed yourself"  
"Bruce, you have no idea what your on about ok that's not why I was drunk and... wait a second you pulled up my medical records?" Banner sighed knowing that was not a good thing to admit to, "Tony please just let us help you"  
"There is nothing wrong with me!" He picked up his bag and went to barge past Banner to get to the door. "Thank you for your concern but I'll be going now". As he tried to get past Bruce, Banner stuck out his hand to try and stop him. Tony didn't realise in time to move away and Banner's hand hit the Arc reactor. Tony flinched away and looked up at Bruce's face which was now the picture of confusion, "What was that?!" he looked at Tony's chest and could see a faint glow of blue through the gaps between the buttons. Tony pulled his coat around him and did it up quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm going home" he lied and left before anyone could say anything. 

That's when he realised that he didn't drive himself to work today "Damn it" he kicked a pile of snow as he looked over the nearly empty parking lot. He tucked his bag under his arm and shoved his hands in his pockets. He would just have to walk. It took him around half an hour to make a 5-minute drive in this weather. When he finally got back to his house he was almost frozen solid. He went inside and saw the fire was already burning and there was a cup of hot coffee on the counter. He frowned and looked around, "Hello?" he said wearily and closed the front door to keep the heat in. He moved forward slowly listening for anyone and put his bag on the counter. He conducted a thorough search of his house before he relaxed. He had a fair idea of who did this. Who else could walk through locked doors like they weren't there. Tony knew of only one, he smiled a little and took off his coat and sat down with the coffee, once he tasted it his suspicions were confirmed. Only one person made coffee that tasted as good as that. 

Once he had warmed himself back up he went downstairs to his workshop and logged onto his laptop, he still had the program set up from the first time he had hacked into Loki's laptop. He logged into it and started it running and sent a message that would pop up on Loki's screen "Thank you for the coffee and the warm house, but next time please ask before coming over you nearly gave me a heart attack" he smiled and sent the message. He spent the evening watching crap TV and eating chips, what else was there to do apart from whatever he wanted. He fell asleep on the couch while watching some old black and white film.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days Tony called in sick for work and didn't really leave the house. He felt bad for not going into work, avoiding his friends and for avoiding Loki but he couldn't help it. He knew that Banner had many questions from the daily doses of shouting through his door which he ignored. He wasn't ready to tell them yet and he wasn't about to get forced into it.

It was Thursday before he knew it and he decided that he couldn't avoid them all forever. Banner had obviously been covering for him because they never asked what was wrong with him. He got out of bed and changed the chip in the Arc reactor once more, the dark marks now trailing all the way up to his neck, he picked out a high collared shirt that covered most of it and put it on, some of the markings now went up to high to be hidden. He sighed and grabbed his things, he put on a coat that had a collar high enough to cover it all. he did it up and grabbed his bag with the textbooks and a cup of coffee. He got into his car and headed for the school, far earlier than he needed to be but he wanted to beat Banner and the other teachers there. Pulling out of his driveway and into the road he saw someone quickly hide behind a bush when they saw him, he frowned and stopped the car getting out and going to the bush. "Loki?" he said after seeing the dark haired 16-year-old sat down in the snow behind the bush, he'd obviously fallen in his rush to hide. Tony held out his hand and Loki took it and he helped him to his feet. "Come to check up on me?" Loki nodded and brushed the snow off himself, "I... I was worried about you" his eyes were fixed on the floor. Tony put his hand on Loki's shoulder reassuringly, "Come on I'll give you a ride to school" he took his hand and lead him to his car and opened the door. Loki got in quietly and Tony went around to his side and got in too and continued on to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot of plot I know promise more fluff and probably some smut in the next one. Hope you guys like it


	5. Snowflake

The drive to the school was quiet and fairly awkward. If it wasn't for the fact that Tony's chest hurt like hell he would say something to the kid but he didn't need him figuring out there was something wrong and worrying about him as well. He already had enough on his plate with the other teachers getting on at him, he still didn't know what he was going to say to Banner. 

They swiftly pulled into the parking lot "Here we are Snowflake" Loki raised his eyebrow at his teacher. "Snowflake?" Tony started to laugh and grabbed his bag from the backseat, "Yes you were covered in snow when I found you earlier and you reminded me of a snowflake, that and you never feel the cold so I've decided that it would be a good nickname for you" he smirked at the now frowning Loki,  
"Just don't call me that in front of anyone I've already got enough nicknames at this school thank you very much" Loki got out of the truck clutching his backpack like usual but he waited for Tony at the hood of the car. Tony got out and pushed his door closed promptly locking the car behind him. He walked to where Loki was standing "Let's get inside before we freeze to death Snowflake" Loki rolled his eyes but smiled as he walked towards the school. 

Tony let them into the locked building and headed upstairs with Loki trailing behind him, "What period is your lesson with me today?" Loki looked up at him,  
"Uh, 5th I think why?" Stark smirked and glanced behind him giving Loki a quick smile, "Maybe I just want something to look forward too" he chuckled as he watched Loki's smile grow wider if that was even possible. Flattering Loki made Tony feel warm inside, it felt right somehow, but he couldn't get over the fact that he was using Loki to make himself feel better when he could never give Loki what he wanted. He wasn't going to be around forever and he couldn't let Loki get that close to him when he knows it would end up with Loki broken hearted. 

They exchanged general conversation as they walked the remaining distance to Tony's classroom. Loki helped him set out the books and clean up the classroom a bit before eventually, he had to tell Loki to leave before he was late to his own lesson. "Off you go Snowflake before you're late to your lesson" Loki didn't roll his eyes at the use of his nickname this time, Tony was actually starting to think that he liked having his own pet name from Stark. "I'll see you later Tony" Loki picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and went to the door. Just before he left he stopped at the door turning back to Tony, "Take care of yourself Sir" he gave a small smile and headed down the corridor. 

Half way through Tony's first period Bruce came knocking on his door, "Oh for Christ..." he suddenly realised the class was staring at him, "Uh carry on with your work I'm just going to step outside". He got up from his chair and went to the door, Bruce backed out of the way but stood close to Tony keeping his voice low, "Tony are you alright? I'm really not trying to annoy you but your acting strange and I know there is something wrong" Tony rolled his eyes and took a step back from Banner,  
"I'm fine Bruce honesty, I just had a cold for a few days but I'm better now". Banner sighed and gave Tony a look that said 'I don't believe you but fine', he took a step back, "As long as your ok now, if you need anything just come and see me ok?"  
"Sure sure whatever, thanks Buddy" Bruce nodded and patted Tony on the shoulder before turning and walking back down the corridor.

Tony went back into his classroom and continued with his lesson. After 2 more periods, it was lunch break. Tony stayed in his classroom though, he was on a diet of liquid Chlorophyll at the moment to try and counteract the effects of the arc reactor and if Bruce saw it would be very obvious that yes there was indeed a problem. He got the container out of his bag and started to drink it as he marked some of the work from this mornings classes.

After about 5 minutes Loki swung around the frame of the door, "Hey Tony". Tony almost jumped out of his skin, as it was he was now choking on Chlorophyll. "Oh God I'm sorry" Loki went over to him quickly putting his hand on Tony's back. Tony quickly moved away and regained his ability to breathe, "Loki you can't touch me like that when people are here, I could lose my job" Loki looked wounded,  
"I'm sorry Tony"  
"What did I say about calling me Tony too?" he spoke calmer than he had before.  
"Sorry Mr.Stark I just wanted to make sure you were ok" he looked down towards the floor. "Hey don't sweat it Snowflake" he smirked. Loki's face went bright red and he shut the door quickly, "I said not to call me that here" he whinnied. Tony started to laugh and sat back down taking a swig of his drink, "Pay back" Loki smirked and went over to the desk closest to Tony's and sat on it like he always did. Loki sniffed and scrunched up his nose "Eugh what is that God awful smell?" Tony frowned and sniffed too and looked down at his drink, "Ah sorry that might be me" Loki frowned and looked at him, "You didn't smell like that this morning" he raised his eyebrow. "No, not actually me I meant it's my drink". Loki looked down at the green liquid in the bottle and made a sour face, "What the hell is that it looks awful, why are you even drinking something like that"  
"It's a health shake" Tony lied, he immediately felt bad about it, he didn't like lying to people. "I'm on a diet" now that was true he thought to himself. 

Loki looked at him for a while before he looked away from the strange liquid in the bottle, "Anyway I have a free period next and I happened to glance at your schedule the other day and noticed that so do you" he gave a Tony a little mischievous grin.  
"And where pray tell, did you find my schedule?" he raised his eyebrow at the kid.  
"Sorta swiped it from your desk the other day, you weren't here and I wanted to know why" Tony smiled,  
"You're a little God of Mischief aren't you" Loki chuckled,  
"Well I like to think so anyway"  
"Oh I know so" Tony gave him a smirk as he took another swig from his bottle. "Are you planning on doing something helpful or are you just going to sit there and distract me?" Loki regained his smirk and hopped off of the table and walked around to sit on the side of Tony's desk, "Oh I think I'm quite a nice distraction". Tony sat back in his chair and looked up at Loki, "Oh yes I would have to agree there". What? Did he really just say that? He was supposed to be keeping this kid away from him not flirting with him. Before he knew it Loki was leaning forward on the desk his face rapidly approaching Stark's, their lips very close, "Loki we can't" he said breathlessly. What, when did that happen? He was acting like a nervous teenager on his first date Loki's voice was quiet in reply, "It's alright I closed all the blinds no one can see us". That made Tony look around, the sneaky git, when had he done that? But before he even had the chance to ask he found Loki's soft sweet lips pressed against his own.

The next 10 minutes were a blur, the only thing Tony could process was Loki's hands on his neck and in his hair as Loki's tongue did marvelous things in his mouth. His hands move of their own accord to Loki's waist pulling him closer. After a few minutes, Loki was straddling Stark on the chair, his tongue eliciting noises from Tony that he didn't even know he could make. Loki seemed satisfied with his work on Tony's mouth, leaving his lips swollen, as he moved to trail kisses down his neck. Tony's mind went blank, he couldn't think of anything but Loki's lips gliding across his skin, delicately placing kisses down his neck to his collar. That's when everything went wrong. 

Loki's mouth stopped and he pulled back looking at Stark's neck, that's when Tony remembered that his shirt did not cover all of the markings. "Tony what..." was all Loki managed to get out before Tony stood up abruptly, pushing Loki off of him. His hand flew to his neck and he pulled his collar back up "It's nothing" his voice broke, great he was never going to be able to convince Loki now. 

Loki's hand moved to his collar and tugged it down, Tony backed away but it was already too late. Loki had seen his secret. Loki lowered his hand but didn't try to move forward, "Tony please tell me what's wrong". How could Tony not tell him now, those sad eyes staring at him, he had already done what he shouldn't have, let Loki in and now he had to face the consequences. Tony nodded, "Alright, but before I do you have to promise not to tell anyone or freak out. Ok?". Loki thought for a moment before he nodded in agreement. Tony took a deep breath before he moved his hand to the top of his shirt buttons, one by one he undid them and let his shirt fall open exposing the arc reactor and the poisonous puzzle marks extending out from them. Tony closed his eyes as he heard the sharp intake of breath from where Loki was. 

A minute went by but it felt like an eternity. Tony was about to open his eyes and try to gauge Loki's reaction when he felt cool slim fingers suddenly came into contact with his skin. Tony's eyes flew open and he looked up at Loki. He could swear this kid was getting taller. Loki looked into his eyes, "This what you were keeping from me?" Tony nodded,  
"I'm sorry Loki I thought it was for the best"  
"Wha... What is it?"  
"It's called an arc reactor, you see I had an accident in my workshop about a year ago and pieces of shrapnel got lodged in my heart it should have killed me but my father created this" he tapped the glass of the reactor, "It stops the shrapnel and is keeping me alive" Loki nodded to show he understood,  
"What went wrong... because you didn't have these markings the last time I saw you" Loki spoke softly with maturity beyond his years but also with sadness. Tony looked down at the reactor, "you see the reactor uses Palladium and it has started to poison my blood, an unforeseen side effect, I can't find a replacement for it though, without the reactor I will die but now the reactor is also killing me". Loki's hand went still, "Is this why you freaked out when I tried to take off your shirt last time?" Tony answered with a single nod still looking down. Loki placed a finger under Tony's chin and lifted his head to face him, "I thought you changed your mind and you didn't want me"  
"Oh no I want you, I really like you I do, no matter how much trouble it's going to get me in. I just didn't want to put you through this, for you to have to watch me die"  
"You're not going to die, Tony, I promise you that" he kissed him softly before he left the classroom in a rush. Tony went to follow him quickly realised that chasing a student down a hallway with his shirt undone wouldn't be the best idea even if he didn't have the arc reactor in his chest.

He sighed and closed the door again and rectified his shirt going back to his desk and drinking the Chlorophyll. He stayed in his room for the rest of the period attempting to mark papers. However, his body appeared to have other ideas, as he sat there he started to feel dizzy and nauseous. He realised that it was the reactor, he needed to change the plutonium chip. He knew he kept a few spare one in his locked storage cupboard at the back of the room. Pushing his chair back and leaning on the side of the desk he was able to stand up, shaking badly. He looked to the back of the room and started to shuffle his feet forward but the whole room started to spin around him. He had a glazed expression on his face and sweat beaded on his forehead. He only managed to make it halfway across the classroom before he tumbled to the floor, knocking several desks out of position on his way down. He hit the floor with a thump. Still conscious but not lucid enough to realise what was happening or how to get himself out of it. All he could do was hope that someone else found him before Loki did, he didn't need the kid to see him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter done a little early this week soo thought I'd be nice and let you have it before Saturday. Comments are welcome, thanks for reading hope you like it so far ;)


	6. Facing Facts

Tony could feel almost every second passing as he laid there. Staring across the room at the door in the desperate hope that someone was going to find him in time. His only wish was that it wouldn't be Loki, anyone but Loki.

An hour had passed since Loki left and he could hear someone attempting to open the door to his classroom. He couldn't remember why he had locked it but it now seemed like a really stupid thing to do. He tried to make some sort of noise, anything to indicate that he was there and try and get whoever it was to come inside. All he could get to come out of his mouth was a dry rasp, he sighed and looked around to try and find another way to make noise as fast as possible. Just as he was about to give up he saw a chair precariously balanced, leaning on a table just enough to stop it from falling over, and within arms reach. Leaning forward he managed to push it forward and send it crashing to the floor.

There was silence for a moment before he heard a voice, it was Banner again, right now he could forgive him for being such a pain in the ass and checking on him every five minutes."Tony? You in there? Open the door Buddy" he tried to open it again twisting the handle but to no avail, there were a few seconds of silence before Thor came crashing through the door, almost tearing it from its hinges. He had been sure the voice was Banner's. Thor looked around before spotting Tony in his prone position on the floor, "Stark!" he ran over to him, "Banner get in here Tony's hurt!". A moment later Bruce came through the door and ran over to Tony, together they carefully turned him over. Banner was shining a torch in Tony's eyes as he was still semi conscious "Tony, Tony can you hear me?". Tony nodded slowly so Bruce continued, "Do you know whats wrong with you?", again Tony nodded slowly, he motioned for a pen and paper. Bruce looked fairly confused at what Tony was trying to do but Thor jumped up and went to his desk getting him a pen and paper. He came back to Tony and laid the paper on the floor and put the pen in Tony's hand. Slowly Tony started to write;

'Get the keys from my pocket, cupboard at the back of the room, middle shelf, cigar box, bring it'

Bruce read the note quickly and his hand dove into Tony's pocket grabbing his set of keys, he got up and headed to the back of the classroom, fumbling with the keys as he tried to work out which one was the right one. Finally managing to unlock it he located the box quickly and picked it up bringing it over to Tony and setting it on the floor. Tony looked at Thor, "Help me up Blondie". Thor obliged and gently moved him from the floor to a sitting position. Tony lifted his shirt earning a shared gasp from both Bruce and Thor as they saw the extent of the damage. He twisted the Arc reactor with great difficulty and pulled it out, he disengaged the lock on the current palladium chip and pulled it out dropping it to the floor. Opening the cigar box he took out a new one and placed it into the slot and quickly twisted the device back into place on his chest. He inhaled sharply and coughed as it quickly started to work again, pulling the shards from his heart. 

Realising that Tony had temporarily fixed the problem but no less astounded by the technology integrated into Tony's body Banner regained the ability to form a sentence, "Tony, what the hell is that thing?". Tony looked up at Banner and gave a little smile, "That my friend is my miracle device"  
"It doesn't seem like much of miracle to me, it's killing you"  
"Well it's killing me but it's also saving my life" Banner paused for a moment thinking whereas Thor looked completely confused as to what the pair were talking about. Thor frowned staring at the Arc reactor, "Tony you have a metal device in your chest". Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah nice spot Blondie I would never have figured that out without you" he half chuckled and got to his feet picking up the cigar box and moving it to his desk.

Both Banner and Thor followed him to his desk like lost puppies. Bruce walked up to him, "So this is what you were keeping from me, how can it be killing you yet saving you? How did you get this in you?". Tony took a deep breath preparing himself for a very long explanation, "Well you see my father would give me all the latest technology to muck around with to see what I could make, you know boy genius 'n' all" that earned him a joint eye roll from both Thor and Bruce, "Well one day I was doing just that and I had a small accident with an experimental heavy missile, the detonator exploded while I was working on it and the shrapnel was embedded into my chest. There are tiny shards working their way into my heart and the only way that I am still here is because of the Arc reactor, courtesy once more of my father, he built it into my chest to prevent the shards from killing me, effectively saving my life. However not quite so, you see the palladium chips the device runs are are now actually poisoning me so the device is both saving yet killing me, do you understand?". There was silence for a moment before Bruce nodded, Tony smiled and went over to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Finally someone that speaks English"  
"Is that what just happened?" said a quite obviously confused Thor. Tony chuckled,  
"Oh come on Blondie catch up" Bruce moved to stand in front of Tony,  
"You need to go to the hospital, they might be able to help"  
"Bruce it took my father to save me and I'm still dying I don't think there is anything they can do"  
"So you're not even going to put up a fight, your just going to die"  
"You're going to what?!" came a shout from the door, it was Loki. "No, no, no I found something, it can't be too late!" Loki looked absolutely horrified that he could be too late.

Tony moved forward and placed his hand on both of Loki's shoulders holding him still, "Loki pause for breath", he did and Loki just looked down at him like a wounded puppy but Bruce spoke breaking the tension, "You told him before you told me?!". Tony rolled his eyes and turned around to face him, "I didn't just tell him" he pointed to the markings going up his neck, "He saw this and he's far too good and knowing when I'm lying so I had to tell him, that's when he apparently went off to do some research" he turned back to Loki, "What did you find kiddo?". Loki handed him a folders worth of notes, "An entire procedure that can easily be manipulated to do as we need it to". Bruce walked up to him and took the research quickly scanning through it, "This could actually work, you're a genius Loki" Tony smiled at Loki and Loki blushed, "Well I always knew so, most intelligent boy in any of my classes" Loki blushed a deeper red,  
"Sir I'm not sure that's entirely..."  
"It's true Loki," both Tony and Bruce said in unison."Tony this could work, I mean it really could work, it would get the shrapnel out and the reactor too and with a little plastic surgery there would barely be a mark left"  
"Well done to Loki then" Tony smiled at him and patted him on the back letting his hand linger there for a moment before Thor turned to them and Tony quickly moved his hand away. 

They discussed the details of the procedure for a while, Thor had gone back to the class he had been teaching though, Bruce had made Tony call the hospital to explain and book an emergency surgery tomorrow following a consultation. For once Tony's names influence was working in his favour allowing him access to whatever he wanted with little question. "Alright Bruce give it a rest I'm tired ok, I'm going to go home"  
"I'll take you" he interjected before Tony could even grab his coat.  
"Bruce, I am driving myself to the hospital tomorrow I'm pretty sure I can drive myself home today, that and my car is here and I need it at home for tomorrow, I'll be fine, take off, oh and don't forget to inform the school I won't be in tomorrow, they listen to you I'm not too sure they like me yet, I'm hoping the life threatening surgery might push a few points in my favour though," he smirked at Bruce as he rolled his eyes for about the 18th time in the last hour and grabbed his coat. "Fine, good night Tony, Loki, I'll come see you at the hospital after work tomorrow alright?"  
"Yeah sure thing Buddy, now scoot" he ushered him out of the door and closed it behind him. "Oh God I thought he was never going to leave" he smiled warmly at Loki.

Loki seemed to relax a bit now that the other teachers had left, not surprisingly, he put his bag down on the desk and walked over to Tony "I want to come with you tomorrow"  
"Loki you can't, someone will see you there and we will both get into trouble"  
"I'm good at making sure no one sees me" Loki pushed,  
"What you mean like the day I caught you in a bush?" Tony chuckled and Loki pulled a disapproving face and nudged Tony, "No you distract me, that's not fair"  
"Ah ok, I'll try not to do it again Snowflake" he smiled stepping closer to him. "Come on I'll give you a ride home" he went to his desk and got both their bags giving Loki his. "Uh Tony..." they walked down the corridor and Tony turned his head to look up at Loki, "Yeh what is it Snowflake?" Loki looked at him nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Would you let me spend some time with you this evening, I want to see you outside of school, I'll tell my parents that I'm at a friends house, it's not a lie if you really think about it". Tony just smiled as they left the building and headed to his car, "Yeh sure kid why not, you can stay for a while, it'll be nice to have some company". Loki's smile beamed at him, he looked like he had just won the lottery. They both got into Tony's car and headed back to his house. Tony was almost giddy with excitement himself as they drew closer to his house. A few hours safe and uninterrupted time with Loki, anything could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this one is a little early, on holiday so had to write the next chapter when I got a moment. Not too keen on this chapter a lot of plot not much smut, that is going to change in the next chapter I think ;) anyway here you go and enjoy, as ever comments are welcome


	7. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you smut and here it is guys! Smut with no plot to be honest, enjoy

Tony pulled into his driveway a smile decorating his face just knowing that it was Loki who was sat beside him and the feeling that he would no longer have to hide his feelings for Loki once they were inside those doors. It was as if Loki was thinking the same thing as Tony watched the kid's cheeks burn a dark red. Loki was so cute when he blushed. Tony stepped out from his car and closed the door behind him, Loki was already making a beeline for the house door. Tony hadn't even head Loki open his door let alone close it. He chuckled and locked the car going over to stand by Loki. The student frowned and glared at him, "What's so funny?"  
"You Snowflake, your move like the devil, all silent and sneaky" he smiled and took Loki's hand when it looked like the snow on Loki's head might boil off.

Loki relaxed at Stark's touch and went inside with him. The house was large so the living room was also inordinately large. The teacher fought back another chuckled as he watched Loki's jaw drop as he took in his environment, "Mr.Stark I am suddenly getting the impression that you have a fair bit more money than you lead me to believe" that was it Tony laughed, he couldn't help it.  
"Sorry I don't tend to tell people how much I'm worth on the first date Lokes" he could see the beaming face turn into a scowl, "Please tell me that isn't another one of your infernal nicknames"  
"And if it is?" Tony replied, Loki finally smirked and turned to face him,  
"I may have to rip out your vocal chords" he drew closer to Tony, bringing his lips closer to the teacher. "I forbid you to do that until after I've had my way with you" he closed the gap between them and placed a soft kiss on Loki's lips.

Loki's lips were soft and pliant under his and he couldn't help but try to control the kiss, Loki fought back valiantly but in the end it was futile. Tony was far more experienced in this area, Loki may be a genius but so was Tony. The teacher wrapped his arms smoothly around Loki's torso pulling the kid closer to him. His tongue gliding against Loki's lower lip requesting entrance. Loki responded in kind and parted his lips allowing the intrusion. 

This went on for several minutes before they parted, mouths wet and lips were swollen, both breathing heavily. Tony gently brushed back Loki's hair and looked into the boy's eyes. The deep green wells into Loki's soul as Tony liked to call them. After a minute passed by Loki felt like he should say something, "Stark if you don't start taking your clothes off soon I might just have to do it for you". Tony chuckled and moved away, "Not until I've had a chance to shower and eat, I've just spent several hours laid on the floor of my classroom and I'd like to sort myself out first" Loki nodded and smiled, he understood. After all, he himself had gone to class today fully expecting to get laid before he left if Loki wanted something it was only a matter of time before he got it. He was just thankful that he'd already showered and groomed himself in anticipation. Tony kissed his cheek before disappearing into the vast house, "Make yourself at home Lokes!" he called back, he could almost feel Loki rolling his eyes.

As Tony got out of the shower he was greeted by a fantastic smell coming from his kitchen. He grabs a towel and dries himself off pulling on some jogging bottoms and a casual red shirt. As he walked back through his house he suddenly recognised the smell, Southern Fried Chicken, his mouth was watering already. How could Loki possibly know how much he loved fried chicken. He made it to the kitchen in record time and found Loki setting out the food onto plates. Loki looked up, grinning manically, "I hope you don't mind I ordered take out"  
"Mind, of course, I don't mind, how could you know how much I love fried chicken" Tony smiled and dug his hand into the bucket full of chicken pulling out a piece and starting to eat it. Loki just smiled and said, "Mums the word" as he tapped the side of his nose. Tony smirked, "You saw me get take out while you were stalking me didn't you?" Loki blushed,  
"Maybe" he finished setting out the food and handed a plate to Tony,  
"Thank God for my own personal stalker" Tony chuckled again and devoured his food in earnest. Loki didn't quite match his pace but ate fairly fast himself. Tony slowed when he realised just how sexy Loki looked while eating chicken. The way he sucked up the juices as he took a mouthful or the way his talented tongue licked the bones clean of spices.

Tony wasn't quite sure how long he had been watching Loki before he looked up and caught his gaze. Loki blushed immediately, "Can I help you Mr.Stark?" Now he was downright edible. Tony didn't reply he just walked around the table between them as fast as possible and grabbed Loki pulling him into a frenzy of passionate kisses. Loki was startled, but it only took him a moment to drop everything and return Tony's enthusiasm, they make their way over to the sofa and Loki boldly pushed his teacher down. Tony doesn't take much persuading and lays back and smiles up a Loki, "Now I demand you remove some of those clothes Snowflake" Loki chuckled and did as he was told, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip from his shoulders to the floor before he leaned over Tony and kissed him again. He pulled away softly after a moment, "Is that better Mr.Stark sir?" he smirked down at Tony and started to unbutton his shirt too, he made short work of the buttons and pushed the fabric to the sides to expose Tony's chest. The poisoned marks sprawling out from the Arc reactor were still there but Loki ignored them not wanting to ruin the moment.

Slowly, painfully so, Loki leaned down and placed his cool lips around Tony's right nipple. Gently grazing his tongue in a circular motion, Tony let his eyes wander down Loki's body as his breathing started to pick up. He could already feel his erection straining against the fabric of his own trousers and wondered if Loki was in the same boat. Tony slid his hand down Loki's side and to his belly and before the kid could notice he slipped his hand inside Loki's trousers. Loki pulled up and gasped as he felt Tony wrap his warm hand around his shaft, he was defiantly in the same position as Tony right now, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up into Tony's eyes just as he started to pump his hand on Loki's cock. 

Loki moaned softly and kissed Tony roughly as he started to thrust his hips into his teachers hand moaning softly at the friction he found there. Tony smirked and leaned up capturing Loki's mouth in his own as he continued to pump his hand on Loki's cock, rubbing his thumb gently over the head smearing the pre-come leaking from the tip over Loki's cock. Tony pulled his hand out and unbuckled Loki's trousers and pushed them down with his underwear setting his erection free. Loki took in a sharp breath as he felt the cold air of the room pricking against his erection. "I don't think we're seeing enough of some people" Loki smirked and started to pull his teacher's trousers down and chuckled when he realised that Tony had forgone underwear since his shower. He pulled Tony's trousers right off and settled between his legs lowering his head down. Tony only had a few seconds to register what was happening before he felt the warm wetness of Loki's mouth around his cock. He moaned loudly and was glad that A- he lived alone and B- he didn't have any neighbours.

Bobbing his head quickly Loki moaned around Tony's manhood as he sucked gently pressing his tongue against the underside of Tony's cock. He kept this pace for a while before he took a deep breath and pushed his mouth down to take as much of Tony in as possible. The first time he gagged and started to cough feeling embarrassed at his inexperience. But when he looked up he smiled at the sight of his wrecked teacher, panting away on the sofa, Loki had obviously been doing something right. "I'm sorry I'll try again" but as Loki lowered his head Tony put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Plenty of time for that, but if you keep going I'm going to make a mess" he chuckled and got his breath back. "Do you know how to prepare someone?" Loki's eyes went wide,  
"You mean you'd let me..."  
"Yes," Tony cut him off with a smile. He got up and went to his room and came back with a bottle of lube and gave it to Loki, "You know what to do then?" Loki nodded taking the bottle from him. Tony smiled and laid back down on the sofa.

Loki slicked his fingers with lubricant and applied a generous amount to Tony following the rule of 'You can never have too much lube only too little'. Once he had thoroughly applied it to Loki he got ready to press a single digit into him when Tony suddenly spoke, "Loki I swear to God if you don't stick that in my right now I'm going to murder you and make sure no one finds the body" his voice was husky, darkened with need. Loki smirked and pushed the digit into him slow and pulled it out before pushing back in slowly to letting him get used to it. Once he had Tony moaning and writhing under him he added another digit and scissored him open before adding a third. By now Tony's moans were incoherent as Loki worked on him when Loki decided that he was sufficiently prepped he removed the digits and shifted to line himself up. 

Tony whined when Loki's fingers left him but moaned softly when he felt the head of his cock pressing its way past the layer of muscle. He groaned as Loki continued to press into him, for 16 the kid was in no way underdeveloped. Once Loki was fully sheathed in his teacher he looked up to see a mixture of pain and pleasure on his lovers face, "Sir are you alright?" he held still. Tony nodded quickly,  
"I'm amazing thanks" he panted, "I haven't done this for a long time, just keep going it's alright" he kissed Loki softly and pressed his hips down against the younger man earning himself a groan of pleasure. Loki nodded and pulled his hips back slowly and pushed into him again, he repeated this several time until he saw all of the pain melt away in his teachers face replaced with pleasure. Tony moaned loudly as Loki started to pick up the pace, fairly quickly Loki was fucking Tony into the sofa moaning a series of profanities while Tony shouted, "FASTER, HARDER" and of course Loki would happily oblige him.

After a few more minutes of the most mind blowing sex Tony had ever had he came hard from the feel of Loki's cock alone. Painting streams of white across his stomach as his muscles tensed. Loki screamed Tony's name as he felt Tony clench around him and it was enough to send him right over the edge. He came hard into Tony and collapsed on top of him after a few shallow thrusts. They laid there in a hot mess for a few minutes while they rode out their climax's. Loki shifted his weight to lay beside Tony on the sofa, pulling out of him and smiled resting his head on Tony's chest "Well Mr.Stark that was worth the wait" Tony chuckled and kissed Loki's forehead wrapping an arm around him, "I should hope so I'm not going to be able to walk for a week. They both laughed and fell asleep together on the sofa for an hour or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like this, don't have a Beta so there may be mistakes as I don't have time to proof read but didn't want to deprive you of this much longer so feel free to point out mistakes in the comments so I can fix. As always comments are welcome! I'm back at college no so have lots of work which means I can't update as often as I'd like but I'll try and keep it as regular as possible. Thanks for reading! -Lextrix


	8. Today's The Day

When Tony woke he was disappointed to find that Loki was no longer there. He sat up and looked around his lounge but he couldn't see him, that was when he heard running water. A smirk pulled at his lips as he imagined Loki, naked, in the shower... that pale ivory skin with water trickling across it. He jumped up and almost ran to the bathroom, he peered in and saw his naked lover stood under the shower head. His cock would have been rock hard by now if he hadn't realised that something was wrong. 

Loki's head was hanging down and he was staring at his feet, Tony sighed and went inside. He was still naked from their escapade last night so he just slipped in the shower behind Loki and he wrapped his arms gently around his lover. "Lokes?" Loki flinched a little when Tony's arms snaked their way around his torso, he looks over his shoulder at his teacher and sighs, "I'm fine Tony"  
"Ah ah ah now you just gave it away. You only call me Tony when you're worrying about me"  
"I always worry about you Tony..."  
"See" he smiled and runs his hand up Loki's torso gently trying to soothe him. "Now come on Snowflake fess up" Loki sighed and gave in to his teacher, leaning back against him. "I worry about your operation, that you'll leave me..." Tony kissed his neck softly, "That's never going to happen, I promise you"  
"You can't promise me that Tony, no one can..." Tony sighed and turned Loki to face him, kissing him softly, "Why would I ever leave such a beautiful sight?" he smiled. "Come on let's get ready, you have school and I have an appointment to keep" he tugged Loki out of the shower and made him get dressed.

Tony was dressed first, mostly because of nerves. He pulled on his coat as he could see more snow outside today than there had been yesterday, he went to make his usual morning coffee when he realised he had to stick to just water because of the operation. Groaning he shouted for Loki, "Oi Snowflake enough stalling you have to go to school that's the deal, we can't make it obvious that you're with me or we'll both be in serious trouble!" 

There was a great deal of cursing to be heard from the top of the stairs before Loki emerged and made his way down, clearly not happy that Tony wouldn't let him come to the hospital. "Look I've put my number in your phone I'll message you as soon as I'm out and awake but you know it's a long operation so don't get antsy and appear at the hospital ok? Promise me?" Loki took some time to debate before he finally agreed, "Fine, I won't come... Unless you ask me too" he added on the end with a smirk, "Whenever you ask I'll come"  
"Ain't that the truth" Tony smirked back and chuckled when Loki went red a soon as he caught the joke. "Tony I'm being serious"  
"So was I" Loki just rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Tony softly before he has to pretend that they aren't together.

They kiss for a few minutes before Tony pulls back, "Loki your stalling again" he smiles and nudges him towards the door. Loki sighs and checks for people before slipping out of his professor's house and makes his way to the school. Tony stands there for a moment and watched him walk away, the way his black glossy hair contrasted the snowy background. He sighed and grabbed his car keys and walked down the drive to his car and got in, turning the heating up as he was freezing. He sat there for a moment and warmed up before he turned the key fully in the ignition and pulled out of his driveway, heading for the hospital. Today was the day and there was no getting out of it now. 

It only took a few minutes for him to reach the hospital, he parked outside and walked in. He was taken into a private room where he was changed into a hospital gown and put on a bed, they gave him some drugs that made him drowsy then anaesthetised him and he was taken through to surgery.

Loki could imagine the whole scene unfolding in his mind as he sat in his class and made no effort to pay attention to the teacher who was trying (and failing) to cover for his professor. He nervously chewed his pen the whole way through the lesson, checking his phone repeatedly even though he knew the operation wouldn't be done for hours yet. 

As the hours ticked by Loki became more and more nervous, he skipped his last lesson and walked back to Tony's house. Taking the key from underneath the mat and letting himself in. He smiled once inside, it smelt of his Tony... It smelt like home. All he had to do now was wait. He took off his coat and laid down on Tony's sofa, holding one of Tony's jumpers that had been hanging over the back, he stayed there for hours clutching his phone and the jumper. Waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait guys, serious case of writers block. New job. College. You name it and I've been doing it. No time, will try and add as often as I can, as usual comments are welcome, sorry for mistakes I don't have a Beta- Lextrix


	9. Unexpected House Guests

As arranged Bruce picked Tony up from the hospital after his operation and drove him home. Tony felt terrible, not just because someone had been screwing around in his chest, but because Bruce had been hovering over him the whole time that he had been at the hospital and he hadn’t been able to call Loki. He knew that his student would be worried sick but he just couldn’t take the risk, not with Bruce constantly looking over his shoulder. He was tapping on the dashboard of the car nervously as they drove. Bruce looked over at him and frowned, “You alright Tony? Do you want me to stop for a moment?”  
“No no, I’m fine Bruce, keep driving I just want to get home, you know to my own bed,” he faked a smile in the hope that Bruce would just leave him be. Luckily it worked and Bruce left him alone for the remainder of the drive.

When he finally arrived home he smiled turning to Bruce, “Thanks for the ride mate, really appreciated it,” Bruce smiled,  
“You’re more than welcome Tony,” then he got out of the car. Tony frowned and got out too and walked around the hood of the car to him, “And where are you going?”  
“I’m going to make sure you get into bed alright, don’t need you having an accident and having no one around to help you,” Tony rolled his eyes, of course, he would have someone there to help him he knew Loki would be around, but he didn’t know that Loki was already inside the house. “I’ll be absolutely fine Bruce ok, get yourself home, I’ll call if I need any help ok? It’s not like you live that far away anyway,” Bruce took a moment to think about that before finally answering, “Fine but make sure you get a good night’s sleep ok? You may not have a battery heart anymore but it’s not healed yet there is still a lot of scar tissue...”  
“Yes, yes Bruce give it a rest,” he laughed softly, “The doctors have informed me of all of that already thanks,” Bruce just rolled his eyes and went back to his car and got back in, he kept an eye on Tony as he went inside though. His eyes widened when he saw the sleeping figure on the couch just before the door shut, he could tell it was a man, and that it was a young man. But the door shut and he started to wonder if he had seen what he thought, he was very tired. He decided to sleep on it rather than cause a scene if he was wrong, so he drove himself home.

Tony took off his coat and hung it on the hook, he winced at his chest as he did so but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. It was only when he turned around he saw the long, slim, sleeping body of a boy on his couch. A smile stretched across his face as he worked out it was defiantly Loki, and defiantly Loki who was sleeping whilst clutching one of his jumpers. He approached the couch slowly and sat on the edge, even that small movement was enough to jostle Loki from his slumber and he looked up at his teacher for a moment before it sank in. “Hey there Snowflake, did you miss me?” he decided that teasing him over the jumper would have been cruel. Loki’s eyes welled up in a second as he sat up quickly and hugged his teacher tightly, only when that earned him a pained groan did he pull back, “Oh god I’m sorry I forgot, it’s just, I’ve missed you so much, and I, well I, needed to know you were real” he wiped his eyes feeling bad for hurting his teacher.  
“Hey don’t worry about it Lokes it's ok, accident” He pulled him into a gentle hug and held him there, “You were the perfect presant to come home to though,” he smiled and kissed Loki softly. Loki closed his eyes and kissed his lover, so happy that everything had turned out okay. They stayed this way and kissed one another lovingly as if it were an accustomed greeting, acclimating their mouths to one another once more.

Tony was the one to finally pull away, “Sorry Snowflake, I need to rest,” he smiled sleepily and Loki chuckled a little. “You should have said so sooner,”  
“I was having too much fun,” he admitted and chuckled as he stood, pulling Loki up with him and walking him to his room. They both took off their shirts and slid into the bed, Tony first, then Loki curled carefully around him, being careful around the bandage that spanned his teacher’s chest. They laid quietly together for a few minutes before Tony’s breathing became slower and more relaxed, that made Loki smiled and he traced his hand along Tony’s side. So unbelievably happy that he had his teacher back by his side, he kissed Tony's shoulder softly, hoping that his teacher was dreaming about him. Eventually, Loki too fell asleep beside his lover and they both drifted off together into a pleasant nights rest. 

Bruce, however, was still laid uneasily in his bed, the image that he saw slowly becoming clearer in his mind until he sat bolt upright in his bed, “It’s a student, god dammit Tony! Of all people to fall for, you fall for a student” he flopped back down on his bed and covered his face. This would need to be addressed tomorrow, and quickly before things got out of hand. But Bruce still couldn’t work out what he was going to do, on one hand, he could stick by his friend and keep this a secret for the both of them risking his own job. Or he could turn them in and stop it all right now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took but hopefully it will be worth the wait. Again I know it's short but I guess it's better than nothing, you got 1000 words to obsess over while I find the time to write more ;) I hope you guys are still reading :) -Lextrix97


	10. What Are Friends For?

The next morning when Tony woke it was to butterfly kisses being pressed against his collar bone, a smirk pulled at his lips and he turned his head expecting to see the same look gracing Loki’s features. However, the look on Loki’s face suggested that he was in fact still very much asleep. This was even better. Tony slowed his movements to ensure that he didn’t wake Loki otherwise his whole plan would be ruined. As he manoeuvred himself he could feel something quite distinctive poking him in the side and he had to fight off a chuckle, he slowly ran his hand down Loki’s side and over his hip softly as his student continued to place kisses against his neck. Oh, what a dream Loki must be having right now and of course, Tony could not just keep his hands to himself and let the kid dream, no of course not. Tony decided that Loki could benefit from some encouragement, he slowly reached down and slipped his hand underneath the elastic of Loki’s boxers, moving his hand down until he could take hold of Loki’s rock hard erection in his hand. With a soft gasp from Loki, Tony gave him one long, slow stroke from base to tip, enough to stimulate him but keep his soundly in his own little world for the time being. 

This went on for quite some time, plenty of stroking and a few well-placed kisses until Loki decided to take it up a gear, he began to rock his hips forward into Tony’s hand, moaning in pleasure as he did so, his slack sleeping face contorting with ecstasy he was unaware he was experiencing in real life. He continued to keep rutting against Tony’s hand until he awoke as he came all over Tony’s hand. Panting and moaning he fell back against the pillow with his eyes closed. “Good morning Snowflake” he smirked, “Having a nice dream?” he pulled his hand out of Loki’s boxers and wiped it off with a tissue. Loki opened one eye and glared playfully at his teacher, “Sir that was inappropriate” Loki’s lighthearted voice rung out, he was still panting softly as Tony raised his eyebrow. “Oh, Sir now is it? Wanting to play that game?” he chuckled and smirked, his own cock standing to attention after that delectable display by Loki he could hardly blame himself for getting a little over excited.

Loki pulled himself together and moved to straddle his teacher, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Admit it Mr. Stark you get off on it, you like it when I call you Sir don’t you? You love it when I remind you that you are my teacher, you’re a thrill seeker Mr. Stark and I’m glad to say that I provide you with that thrill”. Tony’s mouth hung open in the air, he couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of his student’s mouth and yet his erection was pressing up against Loki ass stronger than ever and he couldn’t help but think that somewhere in his mind that maybe he did get off on this. He’d never made another relationship last, they were all meaningless but with Loki, something was different, not just that he was his student though but that somewhere deep down he really did care for Loki dearly and he never wanted to lose him. Tony leaned up on the bed much to Loki’s surprise and crushed his lips with an almost painful kiss. 

Tony held Loki close to him possessively as he continued to crush his lips under his own, never wanting to stop if only it wasn’t for the need that was currently stuck in his pants. “Loki… Can we…?” Loki rolled his eyes,  
“Why are you even asking when you know the answer” he went back to kissing his teacher as he quickly removed both of their shirts. He ground his ass down over Tony’s rather obvious erection which he had been neglecting, “Oh Sir I think you could use some assistance” he smirked watching Tony blush like a tomato as he moved back to pull down Tony’s trousers just enough to pull his boxers down too and release him. Loki bit his lip as he stared at the girth of his teacher and quickly took off his own trousers. He settled himself over his teacher and held still just to tease him, “Is this what you wanted Sir?” he gasped suddenly as he felt Tony’s hand starting to prepare his entrance without warning, he braced himself on the bed still avoiding Tony’s chest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside Bruce was arriving, he pulled his car into the driveway, and he figured that as it was mid-morning that Tony’s late night visitor was most likely gone and that he would be able to have this out with Tony right away. He knocked on the door but gained no reply, frowning and slightly worried considering that Tony hadn’t long been home from the hospital he knocked again but still earned no reply, he looked through the letterbox but couldn’t see anything, he knew about the spare key under the mat, Tony had told him where it was last night just in case he had an emergency and did need some help no matter how much he hated to admit it he was human and it could have happened. Bruce stooped down and fetched the key, putting it into the lock and gave it a turn.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki groaned softly as Tony removed his hand in favour of something much larger, he bit his lip softly and balanced himself as his teacher continued to push his way past Loki’s boundaries until he was fully sheathed in him. Only then did they both open their eyes, they smiled at one another and exchanged a loving kiss as Loki lifted his hips and began moving at a steady loving pace for his teacher's pleasure. They were quiet as they kissed and moved in synchronisation with one another, utterly consumed in one another that neither of them heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Bruce headed straight for Tony’s bedroom obviously expecting him to be there as he wasn’t anywhere downstairs, he turned the corner and was horrified by the scene that greeted him. He immediately recognised Loki and that only made it worse when he realised all too slowly exactly what they were doing. Turning his back quickly and covering his eyes as he heard both men gasp and fanatically moving on the bed. 

Tony had seen him first and the horror on his face had signalled Loki to quickly stop exactly what he was doing and to cover himself quickly. He sat with his head bowed on the bed and a sheet covering his lower half, his usually pale cheeks and bright shade of crimson. Tony almost mimicked his movements when it came to maintaining his dignity although he was determined that he could convince Bruce not to ruin his life over this. Quickly he tried to think of something to say but all words just dried up in his mouth apart from, “Uh were decent…” That however only served to make Bruce angry, he turned on his heels to face the pair, “Tony what on earth do you think you’re doing?!”  
“Do I really need to spell it out for you? You kinda saw everything” Bruce’s face went bright red,  
“This isn’t funny Tony! He’s a student! Your student! And Thor’s little brother, he is going to kill you!” Tony got up quickly holding the sheet around his waist, “Bruce come on why does anyone need to know about this? It’s not like it’s against his will, I would never force him and actually, it was mostly his idea!” Loki looked up then, realising what could happen if Bruce told the school, “Mr. Banner please, I do not wish for Anthony to lose his job over me, we are happy together, isn’t that what should be important here, we love each other but if you tell anyone they will keep us apart, Anthony will lose his job and I will be ridiculed by the whole school… more than I already am… Please, Mr. Banner…” It was Loki’s words and not Tony’s which affected him the most. Bruce sighed heavily and covered his face, “Please get dressed, then come downstairs so we can talk properly about this” he left silently from the room and went back down the stairs.

Both Loki and Tony dressed quickly and silently before they linked hands, Tony looked up at Loki and smiled softly, “Hey Snowflake it’s gonna be alright, I will make this right ok?” Loki just nodded quietly as he looked down solemnly at his teacher, “Thank you Anthony” he took his teacher's hand and they both make their way down the stairs and to the living room. Tony was just wearing a normal pair of jeans with a loose t-shirt, his hair still scruffy but he had shaved to make himself look decent. Loki was in a tight black pair of jeans, with a slim fitting emerald shirt, his hair combed back and gelled into place. They both entered the room quietly looking considerably more presentable than before, much to Bruce’s appreciation. 

Once they were seated Bruce spoke first, “I will not tell anyone” the smile that appeared on Loki’s face was enough to convince him that he was making the right decision, “However I do have some conditions…” Tony nodded quickly,  
“Anything, we will do anything as long as you promise to keep what you know a secret...”  
“I want you both to carry on like I have no idea, I don’t want to see you together because you know I know, I want to be kept out of this… For my own sanity alright?” Tony was first to reply.  
“Of course Bruce, whatever you need as long as we can stay together…”  
“Fine… Good… This is awkward… I’m just gonna leave” Bruce got to his feet and made for the door quickly and took his exit. Heading straight into his car and then to the school for work.

Once Bruce had left Tony sat back of the sofa and let out a long breath he hadn’t even noticed he had been holding, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked over at Loki wondering why there hadn’t been any noise yet. Loki was in tears. Tony by instinct sat up quickly and scooted over to his student and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close, “Come on Snowflake it’s going to be ok...” he rubbed his shoulder gently. After about 10 seconds Loki seemed to finally snap out of it and turned to look back at Tony, “I was so scared he would tell Thor… And that Thor would tell my parents… I can’t lose you, Tony…”  
“And you’re not going to Loki, in a few months you won’t be my student anymore and I won’t be a felon for dating you” he chuckled a bit trying in vain to lighten the mood. He gave up and just continued with his shoulder rubbing. “You heard Bruce he’s not going to tell anyone, no one is going to find out and this is all going to be ok Loki, I can’t believe that I’m the one that is currently encouraging this but Loki you have made me happier than I have ever been in my life and I may have only just worked that out but I’m not about to abandon that now.” Once Tony had finished his mini lecture Loki slowly looked up and into his eyes with his eyes gleaming, “You really are happy with me? You mean it”  
“Loki you know me if I didn’t mean it then I wouldn’t say it” he smiled and kissed his cheek, “Now would you like to have breakfast with me in an attempt to get this day back on track?”  
“I’d love to Mr. Stark”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go and ON TIME for the first time since I started this whole thing XD. I hope you all enjoy the longer chapter, I even gave you some shameless smut as a small apology for my tardiness, Hope you all enjoy the chapter and as ever leave your comments below and thanks for all the Kudos! Love you guys! -Lextrix97


	11. You Make Everything Okay

Loki was still acting slightly strange since he and Tony were caught in their rather compromising position by Bruce. Tony being Tony couldn't just leave that alone, he kept trying to get Loki to talk to him. Of course, he wasn't very subtle about it, "Come on Snowflake, you've got to eat something" he moaned for about the tenth time in 5 minutes. "I know you've got a gorgeous figure to keep and all but you still need to eat". Loki didn't say a word, just kept pushing the different articles of food around his plate. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Tony what was really on his mind, he never did that, not with anyone. Another few minutes passed before the raven haired student finally made a sound, "Can't we just take a day off? You just got out of the hospital, surely you're allowed some leave?"  
"Yeah sure I am but I don't like being idle" Tony reply was immediate. He focused his gaze on his student, "why don't you want to go to school?". For a moment he assumed that Loki wasn't going to answer him when he got up to wash up his plate he finally got his reply. "I'm just worried about you" Loki looked up briefly to see whether Tony could tell that he was lying, well it was only half a lie really, the best way to lie to someone was to give the lie a little bit of truth. 

Loki was good at lying. Apparently good enough to fool his teacher by the conceded gaze he received before Tony walked over to him and sat down beside him. He placed his hand on Loki's before he spoke, "I'm alright I promise, if I wasn't do you think Bruce would even let me come back to work yet? The problem is fixed now we've got nothing to worry about Lokes". Hearing the pet name Tony had given him made him smile a little.   
"Can I at least come to your office at lunch break to make sure that you're okay?". Tony nodded quickly and kissed Loki's forehead, "of course you can, just remember what Bruce said, we can't act like a couple around him and definitely can't around the school" Loki nodded.  
"I know, I guess I will just have to learn to control myself around you sir" Loki practically purred on that last word and it made Tony shiver. "Hey!" He laughed, "stop trying to distract me, you're still going to school" he smirked when he saw Loki glaring at him. "Go and take a shower, I'm going to change into a clean suit and clean up before we go. Oh did you bring any spare clothes?" He hadn't really thought of that before.  
"Yes, they're in my backpack"  
"Awesome, now off you go. Don't be too long or we'll be late". Loki stood and took his plate to the counter before walking back past Tony to head upstairs to the bathroom. Yelping when Tony smacked his ass on the way past.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were both in the car things seemed to be back to normal. Tony was sipping what must have been his fourth cup of coffee this morning and Loki was just staring out of the window watching the snow. Tony hated to spoil the mood but he needed to talk to Loki while he was sure that he wouldn't run away, and well being stuck in Tony's car was probably the best legal way to keep Loki here for now. "So..." Tony started but quickly lost his nerve when Loki turned his gaze from the window to look up at his teacher. Tony swallowed hard before continuing, "You need to stay at your place tonight" he announced and Loki looked almost wounded, his mouth opening to retaliate, Tony was sure, before he lifted a hand from the steering wheel as an indication for Loki to keep quiet for now. "I'm just saying that your parents are going to start to wonder where you are and I really don't need Thor climbing up my ass right now, especially with the lecture I'm going to get from Bruce when I get to work". Loki sighed but he knew that his teacher was right, "alright, but…" he added quickly, "I get to stay at your place tomorrow night" he was smirking now. Tony laughed before he decided to answer,   
"Okay okay it's a deal Snowflake" he laughed again when he heard Loki growl,   
"I don't understand why you don't like that nickname Lokes, it's so cute"  
"That is exactly why I don't like it Stark" he quipped. Tony laughed again before pulling over to let Loki out just before they reached the school, they had to keep up appearances after all. 

Loki moved to get out of the car before Stark grabbed his arm gently, "I give you a ride to school and you think you're just going to leave before giving me a kiss?" He asked with a satisfied smirk on his face. His student rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile as he turned back and kissed his teacher softly. This wasn't like their other hot kisses which usually led to sex or some kind of groping. This was a soft and innocent meeting of lips which promised much more later. Loki pulled away reluctantly and stared back at his teacher's hazelnut eyes, he sighed. "Promise I'll get to see you later?", Tony leaned forward and pecked Loki's lips before replying, "promise". That was more than enough for Loki who proceeded to get out of the car and walk towards the school.

Tony didn't like that he had to leave Loki to walk in the cold but he knew it was for the best, he pulled up to the school and parked in his usual spot. Grabbing his coffee and his bag before heading to the main building. His shoulders already tense as he stepped inside and headed towards his office, seeing Bruce this morning was not going to be very fun at all. He shook his head and tried to assume his usual snarky persona, he had a feeling he was going to need it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki walked into his first class late, it wasn't anything new for him so no one paid him any attention when he walked in. He moved to the back of the class and took his seat quietly. Only when Tony walked in did he perk up a little, looking at his lover with a fondness which unfortunately wasn't missed by one of his classmates. Victor Von Doom. Loki did his best to school his features, looking back down at his desk, letting his hair fall across the side of his face. He swallowed hard and tried not to look over at Doom for the remainder of the class.

He left the class quickly as the bell rang, sprinting from the room. Unfortunately, before he reached the end of the second corridor he heard Doom call his name. He turned slowly his head still down, "Victor" he cringed when he heard his voice break. He willed the mask of emotion he held over his face to remain, looking up at the older boy. Victor just stared down at him with a satisfied smirk on his face, he pushed Loki forcefully into the lockers that lined the walls. Students quickly started to file out of the corridor knowing what was about to happen, Victor never went easy on anyone. It was all a blur after the first punch connected with Loki's jaw, knocking his head back into the same lockers. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was sat in his office that lunchtime, reading over a bunch of reports which he had once again forgotten to mark, he sighed and took another large bite out of his pizza slice. Bruce hadn't even mentioned the whole 'Loki' thing, it seemed he really did want to pretend that the whole thing just hadn't happened. He'd even brought Tony pizza from the staff room for lunch when Tony hadn't come down to eat. Bruce was always trying to look after Tony's health, he should really be a doctor, he'd be good at it. Everything seemed to be going just peachy for once and Tony even thought it would stay that way. That was until he looked up to see Loki standing in the doorway of his office, at the sight of his apperance he gasped in shock and his heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been absolutely terrible for updates and I apologise. I hope this chapter helps a little at least ;) I always say this but I'll try to be better, especially with the cliffhanger I just left there haha ~Lextrix97~


	12. My Saviour

Tony rounded his desk in only a few short steps, practically running to the bruised and battered Loki who stood emotionless in his office doorway. "Oh my God Loki, what happened? Who did this? I'm going to kill the bastard!" his hand touched a bruise on Loki's cheek ever so softly even with the rage that was quickly building up inside of him. Tears pooled in Loki's eyes but he still didn't say anything. "Oh, Lokes..." Tony moved forward and pulled him into his arms, "It's okay, I've got you now, you're safe". Although he hated to show weakness he curled into his teachers embrace, feeling safe in his strong arms.

Once Loki had calmed down enough to speak, Tony sat him down on his desk chair and got him some water. Eager to take care of him, he knelt down in front of him and looked up softly. "How do you feel?", he felt like an idiot for asking such a stupid question but he didn't want to upset Loki all over again. His student just nodded solemnly, "I'm fine..." he said quietly, looking down into Tony's eyes, a fresh tear threatening to overrun. "My parents will want an explanation for this, however, one I am not up to providing.."  
"No, you won't be going home tonight, you're going to stay with me, I'm not letting you go home only to be abused more by them, I will take care of you." He hadn't really thought about the offer before he made it but it made perfect sense in his own mind. He would take care of Loki now, it was the only way to make sure that no one could hurt his lover anymore. Lover? Well that was a new development, he thought to himself.

Loki looked quite surprised by his teachers offer, especially since it was Tony that had insisted that he stay at his own house tonight. But he couldn't deny that the thought of staying with Tony made him feel much safer. A small smile crept onto his lips and he nodded again, this time with more confidence. "I would like that very much, Anthony." This time it was his teachers turn to moan and roll his eyes,  
"It's Tony, T-o-n-y," he chuckled.  
"I will continue to call you Anthony so long as you continue with your silly nicknames for me." Loki was smiling now too, just having Tony close to him was doing wonders for his mood.

That was when the bell rang, Loki knew that he would have to endure the rest of the day and he sighed. His smile disappearing again as he grabbed his bag from where he had left it on the floor. Only to be stopped by Tony's rough hand taking his own before he could reach it. His voice breaking the tension, "You know… Being a teacher has its perks, I could have your work brought here? Considering your black eye I don't think anyone will question it." Loki's face lit up,  
"I would love to spend the day working here with you." Tony was smiling back at him.  
"But remember, utmost professionalism." Loki raised an eyebrow at this comment from his teacher and looked down at their entwined hands, then back to his teacher. "I'm not entirely sure you know the meaning of that word professor." That cocky smirk was back and it did wonders for Tony's worry, he just laughed for a moment before letting go. "Hey, I'm an engineering teacher, not an English teacher."  
"And I'm sure the English department are highly thankful for it." The quip came out of nowhere and had them both laughing heartily. "Come on Snowflake, you've got work to be doing, pull over the chair around the corner and you can sit on the opposite side of my desk while you work," Loki smirked again but did as he was told, pulling over the chair. "So that you may stare at me?" Loki teased and Tony smirked back.  
"How could anyone resist such beauty." He chuckled taking his seat at his desk again, he emailed Loki's teachers and got them to send some work down for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first hour, Loki was the perfect student, he sat and did his work without a single complaint. But as time drew on he started to grow restless. Having a man he desired so completely just out of arms reach across from him on the desk was agonising. That was when he got the idea, he may be out of arms reach, but he was not out of reach completely. He tentatively looked up from his work and over at the engineer, he was clearly engrossed on what he was working on. His face pulled into a frown of concentration. Well now that just wouldn't do, silently he managed to manoeuvre his foot from his shoe. With a smile playing on his lips he gently found the other mans leg beneath the desk and gently ran his foot up the inner side of his calf. Stroking gently up and down in a slow fluid motion, watching his lovers face the entire time. He could spot the millisecond that Tony noticed his ministrations, a smile grew slowly on his face as he tried to concentrate on his work, glancing over at Loki briefly.

Loki frowned, he did not like to be ignored but at the same time, he knew that this was a challenge. His smirk returned and he accepted wordlessly, slowly moving his foot again, this time further up. Brushing past his teacher's thigh, hearing the soft gasp that was too late to hold in. Loki boldly kept moving until the sole of his foot was resting over his teachers growing crotch. He watched as Tony swallowed hard and turned to look at Loki, he received only one command from his teacher. "Lock the damn door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for the wait, short but sweet chapter for you, left on an interesting part to hopefully spur myself into writing the next chapter sooner. Any ways enjoy! And thanks to everyone who's still reading! -Lextrix97


	13. Yes Sir

Loki slowly removed his foot and stood from his seat, sauntering over to the door and turning the locking mechanism with a sound click. Once he had tested the door he turned back to look at his teacher. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, Tony slouching in his seat rubbing his hand over the bulge in his own jeans as he watched Loki. Loki could have done without the shit eating grin that spread across his lovers face when he could feel himself blushing. 

He made his way back over to his teacher but passed him as he headed to the sole window in the room and drew the blinds. "We wouldn't want anyone spying on us now would we?"  
"Speak for yourself." All Loki could do was raise his eyebrows to that comment, he chuckled softly and took mercy on his teacher. He walked around his chair and kneeled slowly at Tony's feet, leaving no inclination for his teacher for what was about to happen. "Oh, Anthony I do love it when you share." His teacher laughed and let his own hand fall away from his crotch, instead running his fingers through the black locks of Loki's hair.

Loki smiled and leaned his head against the others hand, enjoying such a gentle touch. He looked up at his teacher before smiling and running his hands up the engineer's legs, feeling how a full body shiver passed through him. Eventually, his hands traced across the other thighs and to where his teacher desperately wanted them. He pulled down the zipper with a small graceful movement, not taking his eyes off his task. He pulled at the garment unceremoniously, successfully dragging his teacher's trousers down to his ankles. He heard Tony chuckling above him and it made him look up, "Not one for patience are you Snowflake?". Loki leaned down quickly and bit down on the engineer's thigh in protest, a devious smirk playing at his lips the whole time. Tony yelped and moved up in his seat a little but smiled. "Now that was naughty."  
"Yes because what I'm about to do is obviously allowed under the current circumstances, Sir." Loki's smirk said it all, how much he was obviously enjoying this already and they had barely even started. Tony gained his own smirk, "I think you secretly enjoy causing mischief."  
"Oh, Anthony there is no secretly about it." Without giving his teacher a moment to think of the implications of that statement, Loki craned his neck forward and placed soft kisses along the engineer's thighs. 

Slowly making his way up to where he knew his teacher really wanted him to be. His fingers hooked under the elastic of Tony's boxers and guided them down his legs to join the trousers around his ankles. His lover's erection bobbing proudly between his thighs. Loki leaned forward and took Tony into his mouth, sucking gently at first as he bobbed his head slowly. Feeling his teachers hand religiously stroking through his hair, encouraging his ministrations. Loki smirked and took a deep breath before pushing down as far as he could, taking all of Tony's length. Swallowing around him before having to pull off him to breathe, releasing Tony with a soft pop. 

His teacher was looking down at Loki, panting softly, his cheeks flushed with desire as he saw the way Loki's lips were glistening with saliva. Leaning forward in his chair he pulled the kid forward by his collar until their lips connected. Sharing several minutes of frenzied passionate kisses before they both had to break, panting, their foreheads resting against each other. Loki opened his eyes slowly and smiled at his teacher, "Mr. Stark?" He purred his name deliberately. Tony followed suit and opened his eyes looking at his student before he had a chance to reply, Loki continued. "If you don't bend me over this desk in the next 30 seconds I shall make you instead" his smirk was contagious and Tony's eyes widened dramatically.  
"Your wish is my command." 

Tony quickly stood and moved behind Loki, lifting him up then pushing him forward gently so he was bent over his desk. He ran his callous hand down his students back, watching as Loki angled his hips back towards his teacher. Tony smiled and pulled down the other man's trousers, it suddenly occurred to him that they had no lubricant. Tony smirked and reached around Loki's body to reach his face and pushed two digits into his mouth. "Suck," he commanded, "it's the only lubrication your going to get." Loki nodded and quickly did as he was told, coating his teacher's fingers repeatedly with his own saliva. Tony had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life, just the sight of Loki's mouth doing delicious things to his fingers. The way he would pull off only to swirl his tongue around them, before carrying on. It took all of Tony's concentration not to come all over the kids back. 

After a few more minutes Tony removed his fingers and drew them back to his students waiting hole. He circled the tight ring of muscle for a minute, teasing the kid before he slowly pushed one finger inside. Loki's back arched a little but he slowly relaxed back down onto the desk, moaning softly against the wood. Tony took his time preparing the kid, knowing this was still new to him and wanting to make it feel good. He pushed in a second finger and began to scissor Loki open when the kid practically growled at him. "Mr. Stark please, I do not have to patience for you to take all day preparing me.." He was slightly out of breath as he spoke, Tony just smirked.  
"Playing it tough now Snowflake? Well, you've had a rough day, I guess I should show some mercy."  
"Please, Sir..." Tony didn't wait any longer, he pulled his finger free and lined himself up being Loki. Guiding himself with one hand as the other remaining a steadying force on Loki's back. 

With one long slow thrust, Tony pushed his length into the hilt. Giving Loki time to adjust before pulling out halfway and doing it again. Small gasps came from Loki with each movement. With every thrust Tony changed his angle slightly, looking for that little bundle of nerves inside Loki that would set the kid alight. After several minutes of meticulous probing, his previously quiet lover cried out in what could only be described as unimaginable pleasure. Tony smirked and doubled his efforts, moving faster and perfectly aiming each thrust to hit that exact spot. 

Loki had gone from enjoying every moment of pleasure that came from each of Tony's thrusts, believing that it couldn't possibly have gotten better from there to experiencing immense pleasure. With each thrust Tony was hitting his prostate, providing repeated stimulus that he could barely contain within himself. His cries were reverberating within his own head, chanting Tony's name like a mantra. That was until Tony's hand came to rest over his mouth, he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tony who had stopped for a moment, he was smirking of course. "Not that I don't appreciate the current worshipping, but I would like to remind you that the entire school can't know that we're currently having a quick fuck." Loki was smirking into that hand as he suddenly pushed back his hips, taking an unsuspecting Tony to the hilt. His teacher let out an obscene moan, unable to stop himself in time. He glared down at Loki, "Oh, you want to play dirty? Never challenge Tony Stark kid."

Keeping his hand in place over Loki's mouth, Tony set a punishing pace. Pounding into Loki's prostate again and again mercilessly. Biting his own lip to keep his own moans in check. It was only when he felt Loki take in a sharp breath he realised that the kid was coming, he lost himself when Loki became even tighter. Taking his hand away from the kid's mouth he gripped his hips. Giving a few last thrusts before reaching his own climax and emptying himself inside his student. 

He laid down over Loki, his chest pressed against his students back. They stayed like that for some time. Tony got up at some point and pulled them both to cuddle, sat on his chair. The bell signalled the end of the day, Tony stood up and pulled Loki to his feet too. Both of them getting themselves dressed and righting their clothes so they looked presentable again. "Come on Snowflake, wakey wakey its home time," he smiled loving and pulled Loki up gently. He pulled a twenty dollar note from his back pocket and put it in Loki's hand, " Why don't you go get us some drinks and I'll get ready to head out, I'll meet you at the Cafeteria." Finishing the sentence with a peck on the lips. Loki smiled and nodded, "A latte with two sweeteners for you?"  
"Oh, you know me too well."  
"Well, I should think so after all that," Loki smirked and chuckled, winking at his teacher as he slipped out. Not noticing that he was being followed to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I promised! And may I say I delivered for once! This chapter is definitely a Smut without much plot but sexy times were due. Plot is planned from the next chapter. Please keep leaving comments I love to hear from you guys! Enjoy! ~Lextrix97


	14. You Think You're Safe from Me?

Tony grabbed his things that had fallen to the floor from his desk due to his and Loki’s previous exploits. Packing them away into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed his coat and headed to the door, he didn’t want to leave Loki waiting for him for too long. The fact that his coffee would also be cold may have also been a factor in his rushing. He locked the classroom door behind him and made a beeline for the cafeteria. It only took him a few minutes before he arrived, but when he did he couldn’t see Loki. The kid was nowhere in sight, under normal circumstances Tony wouldn’t have panicked. But this was Loki. His lover who had just been brutally assaulted and had spent the whole day hiding in his office to avoid the culprit. 

He quickly pulled out his phone and tried to call Loki, there was no answer but the phone didn’t go straight to voicemail so it was still turned on. It took him seconds to back hack the call and into Loki’s cell. His cell phone was outside in the parking lot, Tony frowned and ran outside, he saw a group of boys huddled around a dark figure on the floor. Fury built up inside Tony when he recognised Loki on the floor, he dropped his back and marched over there, the boys attempted to step back when they heard footsteps and then saw their teacher marching towards them. Tony grabbed the one who had been kicking Loki, a kid he knew as Victor von Doom and dragged him by his shirt right into his face. “How dare you touch him?!” the kid looked startled and tried to move away but his feet were barely touching the floor, his ‘friends’ ran for it, hoping that Tony wouldn’t recognise them to turn them in, leaving Victor behind alone. “Sir he’s just a queer! He deserves…” Tony didn’t even let him finish his sentence before he couldn’t hold back anymore. His fist collided with Victor’s jaw with such strength he heard it crack on impact. Realising what he had done he dropped Victor quickly, the kid was clearly in agony now but all Tony could think about was that he deserved it, when he looked back to Loki, laid unconscious on the road he had to agree with himself.

Tony ran over to his student and picked him up gently, cradling him in his arms as he carried him to his car. He grabbed the things he’d dropped on the road and ran back. Getting in the driver’s seat, he’d laid Loki down across the back seats. The engine roared to life and Tony took Loki to the hospital as quickly as he could without getting into an accident himself. He had no idea if his lover was okay but he knew he needed more help than Tony could provide by himself right now. It was only when he arrived and had gotten Loki into A&E that he finally broke down. Sat by himself in the private waiting room, he’d spared no expense for Loki’s care, as soon as the staff heard his name they had given Loki the very best treatment, in a private room and had even called in the specialists to deal with his injuries.

Even with the promise he had made to Bruce to keep him out of it, he couldn’t stop himself from dialling the number in his contacts. He sobbed down the phone, most of it incoherent but as soon as Bruce made out that Tony was back at the hospital and the work Loki he was on his way. About 20 minutes after the phone call Bruce was by Tony’s side. “How is he? Is he going to be okay? What happened?” Tony sniffed and wiped his nose with a tissue before he spoke, it was tearing Bruce apart to see Tony in such a state. “Some kids at the school beat him so hard…” he choked up and had to take a moment, “some broken ribs… bruising… oh god, Bruce you didn’t see what they did to him…” he couldn’t help it, he started crying all over again. Bruce moved closer to him and just help him, letting him get it out. “He’s got the best men in there working on him to make him better again. You’ve got him the best treatment he could ever hope for. He’s going to be okay Tony; I promise you that…” 

-Hours Later-

Bruce had stayed by Tony’s side the entire time he had been there, only leaving to grab him a coffee so that he could stay awake to see Loki as soon as they let him in. A tall man in a white coat came in and Tony jumped to his feet, “Can I see him? Is he alright?”  
“I assure you Mr. Stark he is going to make a full recovery, if you come with me I can take you to him now that we’ve reset his ribs and made him comfortable, he is already asking for you. He called you his saviour.” The kind doctor smiled, “By the sounds of it, I believe rightly so,”  
“Thanks, Doc, Bruce you coming?” Bruce smiled but shook his head,  
“I’ll wait here, you go and have your moment with him, I’m sure you’d prefer some privacy,”  
“Thanks, Bruce,” Tony patted him on the shoulder before following quickly behind the doctor to Loki’s room, he let himself in quietly in case Loki was resting and approached the bed. Apart from his fading black eye, he looked completely fine. Tony let out a heavy sigh and approached the bed, taking Loki’s hand as soon as he was within reach.  
Loki pulled his eyes opened and smiled up at his teacher/lover, “Anthony,”  
“Hey there Lokes,”  
“Anthony... you’ve been crying…” he looked concerned as he gazed back at his teacher,  
“Well us tough guys have feelings too,” was his attempted quip back, but it ended with a strained smile. Loki felt terrible, seeing his lover suffer so because of what had happened to him. Loki lifted his hand and kissed it softly, “I am well Tony, I promise. Thank you for saving me…” Tony smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Loki properly before he spoke again,  
“No one hurts my Loki and gets away with it,” he smiled and Loki smiled back at him,  
“Oh and if it helps the pain, I think I may have broken that kids nose when I punched him, you may have been a little too out of it to remember,” Loki smirked back at his teacher and chuckled.  
“Oh I’m glad to hear that, maybe next time you could break it while I’m watching?” he chuckled and Tony joined him, sitting on the edge of his bed, not letting go of his hand for a second. “Oh, of course, I’ll make sure my timing is better next time, how negligent of me,” they both laughed softly. They continue to converse until Tony looked down to see Loki’s peaceful face as he slept. He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Loki’s temple and got up, pulling over a chair to Loki’s bedside so that he could keep hold of his hand during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Extremely late but I had a bunch of end of year exams to do. But I've officially passed my first year at university! Yay me. So here we go. A brand new chapter for you guys. Thank you for your kind comments and encouragement! I've gone back and fixed a few things and made some changes to make everything fit better together in the story. Please enjoy! As ever, comments are more than welcome! -Lextrix97


	15. Everything has its Consequences, No Exceptions

It was early morning when Loki woke again, slowly pulling his eyes open and squinting again when the light from the window was let in. He groaned a little and within a second Tony’s hand had found his own. Loki couldn’t help but smile as he recognised those callous hands gently caressing his own porcelain skin. It was a few moments later that he realised that his teacher was actually asking him a question, he cleared his throat a little and spoke, “Sorry what?”. His teacher chuckled,  
“I said are you alright, do you need some more meds?” Tony smiled softly down at the kid and brushed a stray strand of hair from his face, tucking the raven hair behind his ear.  
“Thank you, but I’m alright, it’s just a little bright in here..” Tony’s hand disappeared but before Loki could inquire as to its location he noticed the room darkening and suddenly the hand was back.  
“Is that better my love?” Loki nodded and slowly opened his eyes,  
“Much, thank you, Anthony. Not that I’m not happy to see you but what are you still doing here? Someone could see you, you could be caught, even fired?!” Loki began to panic before he even had the chance to think it all through, his teacher however just stared back at him calmly. “I don’t understand why you’re not as freaked out about all this as I am?” Loki frowned back at him from the hospital bed. 

Tony’s face fell for a moment before he looked back at Loki and answered.  
“I received a call while you were asleep, about my father, it appears the old man has finally kicked the bucket…” Loki’s mouth gaped,  
“Oh Anthony I’m so sorr-“ Tony cut him off,  
“Don’t be Lokes the guy was an ass hole.”  
“But he was your father?” Loki questioned.  
“Yeah but he was about as terrible a father as Odin, the guy was a total jerk!” Tony took a moment to calm himself down. Loki nodded slowly and looked back at Tony,  
“I understand, I do not believe that I would have much remorse over Odin’s death should it come anytime soon.”  
“Exactly!” Tony sighed and continued, “but I also received a call from the school, it seems Mr. Doom’s parents aren’t exactly happy that I beat the crap out of their stupid kid and are calling for my dismissal, oh and they want to press charges.” Loki’s eyes went wide and he started to panic,  
“I won’t go back there without you! I won’t! they can’t make me! They can’t ruin your life for this either! You were just protecting me! This is all my-“ Tony interrupted him again, pressing his finger gently to his lover's lips to silence him.  
“Shh Snowflake, believe me, I have absolutely no intention of going down quietly,” Tony chuckled and sure enough Loki did eventually too. “You know I can’t be quiet about anything, life is too short to stay silent all the time, things have to be said, jokes made, tall students seduced.” He smirked and winked at Loki who promptly blushed. But then Tony became a little more serious, “Everything has its consequences Loki, no exceptions, not even for me. But it doesn’t mean that there is nothing that I can do about it, now that my father is gone I have full access to the company and all its resources, including the lawyers,” he smiled and kissed Loki’s hand. “ We are going to be just fine, and we are going to sue the backside off that Doom kid, he’s going to pay for every mark he ever made on that beautiful skin of yours. I will never let him hurt you ever again Snowflake, I promise you that much.”  
“But what about your job? People are going to find out or at the very least start asking questions…”  
“I don’t care Lokes, I need to make sure you're safe first, then I’ll start worrying about myself, you are my number one priority now.” Tony held his hand tightly and smiled, "Sorry but you can't get rid of me now," he chuckled softly. "Oh I would never dream of even trying to get rid of you Mr. Stark," Loki smiled back and sat up a little more, leaning in towards his teacher for a soft chaste kiss, his chest filled with a warm fuzzy feeling that he could only describe as love. 

Whatever was to come he knew that they would face it together, and they would prevail. Who knew maybe he was allowed to be happy and he might have just found that happiness in Anthony, but he'd be damned if he was going to let a bully take that away from him. Even through all his worry, Loki's mind was constructing a happy future for them, full of all the new possibilities that they could explore. One thing was clear, the future that lied ahead would not be easy but it would be worth the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this keeps you guys going for a little while longer, lots of prep for my dissertation at the moment, Uni is very busy and I've had very little time for my writing. Thanks for your continued support, kudos and comments! I love hearing from you guys and I promise I haven't abandoned you or the story! ~Lextrix


	16. Don't Be Sorry, Just Come Back to Me

Loki hadn’t had to stay in the hospital for long, luckily for him. Tony was starting to drive him insane, sure he loved him but even he could recognize that his teacher was slowly falling into madness with only Loki for company. It may have had something to do with the fact that while they were in public view Tony had to be strictly sensible around Loki if they were going to have any chance of avoiding another lawsuit. Loki was still underage after all, this, however, meant that the more time Tony spent with Loki the more frustrated the engineer became. If Tony had his way he would have given Loki everything and everything he wanted, but Loki was sensible and above all private. The last thing they needed or wanted was for more people to become involved in their business. Therefore it was up to Loki to keep Tony’s behavior in check.

Loki rolled his eyes for the fourth time as Tony tried to run his hand up his thigh in his sleep. Taking his hand and placing it back on his, it would have been funny if only they were at home. Loki liked to think that his lover found him irresistible, he’d never had anyone who had felt that way about him before. But with nurses walking past every few minutes it wasn’t exactly an ideal time now. Luckily it was the last day of his stay, he had already helped Tony pack all his things ready to leave in the few short hours there were before dawn. In light of the fact that everyone now had their eyes on Tony, as he had been suspended from the school pending further investigations, Loki couldn’t stay at his house. As Tony had expected, this had caused quite the fight between the pair the night before when his teacher had informed him that in fact, he planned on taking Loki home. Loki had been furious.

They had argued for hours before Tony had finally been able to make Loki see that this was the only way that they had a hope of getting things back to normal. They had to act normal if Loki came to stay at Tony’s house it would only fuel further suggestions that they two were more than just friends. Many of the teachers at the school had assumed that Tony had been spending so much time at the hospital as he was worried about his student as he had been the one to find him after the attack. But not everyone believed this after Tony had been suspended, Banner had been keeping in touch and it seemed that people at the school were just as worried about what might be going on behind closed doors as the press and the police were.  
If they were lucky then Loki’s statement to the police would be enough to ensure that there were no charges against Tony. Loki had said very early on that he had no problems with lying to the police if it meant that Tony would be left alone, after all, they couldn’t press charges if the victim stated that there had been no crime. Officially, all the school had to go on were some dates in Tony’s school diary about extra tuition sessions, seeing as this was the same story that Bruce and Loki’s parents had relayed it all seemed true. If only those with wagging tongues could learn to keep their mouths closed when things didn’t concern them. Unfortunately, there were far too many people that would love to see a Stark lose their job and the board of directors would inherit the company if anything were to happen to Tony before he’s named CEO. Of course, this meant that they were more than happy to stall just in case Tony was prosecuted, none of them had realised that Howard had kept Tony in the will, even after he had told Tony himself that he would receive nothing. Loki was extremely worried about all of these things, he knew Tony was too but he was simply putting on a brave face for Loki’s sake.

It wasn’t until Tony woke up that he realized just how much he was hiding his emotions from him, he was quiet. Tony was never quiet and this is what made Loki worry. No matter what they had gone through or what was going on, Tony always had an opinion or something to say about it. That mouth didn’t stop for anything. Loki smiled to himself at that thought but quickly lost interest in his brief amusement as he watched Tony gathering his bags. Loki was basically good as new now but Tony still insisted in carrying all his things for him. He would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t thought it an incredibly sweet thing to do. But there was still not a word, they left his hospital room and Loki signed his release forms before following Tony to his car. The silence between them was unbearable, once Loki had him in the car he cornered him. “Tony please say something otherwise I fear I am going to lose my mind also…” but Tony’s lips were on his before he even had a chance to finish the sentence. Loki smiled and closed his eyes but he knew Tony was just trying to stall for some time, but they had also not been able to be close with one another for almost a weeks now and it was torture. Screw it, he was going to enjoy the intimacy while they had the chance.

After a few minutes Loki reluctantly pulled away and held Tony’s face between his hands, “Anthony please, speak to me, no more distractions…” he sighed and stared into his teacher's eyes before he finally received a response.  
“I’m sorry…” Loki frowned.  
“For what my love?” Tony’s brow furrowed and he looked away before he answered.  
“Everything… I have to leave you with your family, I know how much you hate that. But I also hate that it means we have to be apart for so long. If I came to see you it would be suspicious and…”  
“Anthony dear your rambling again,” Loki smiled softly as he attempted to calm his partner.  
“I’m sorry…” he repeated himself before taking a breath.  
“Don’t be sorry, just come back to me, I agreed to this plan remember. Stay put until you come back, I’ll be eighteen and we will be free. A few months alone will be nothing compared to the happiness we will find once we are together again.” When Loki laid it all out like that it all seemed so simple and so easy. Of course Tony would come back for him, it’s not like they wouldn’t see one another, he was still in his classes after all. Tony was certain that he would be back at work again soon, his lawyers were the best after all and a little extra cash in the right places could easily dissolve cases. This bully was not going to stand between him and Loki, that much he was sure about. 

Tony looked up into Loki’s eyes and finally smiled, it wasn’t his best but it was the best he was able to do under the present circumstances. “I’ll always come back to you Snowflake, you sure you can live without me for that long?” he smirked and laughed when Loki’s fist connected with his shoulder in a playful jab. “Well then, I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“Of course I can you ass!” he spoke the words with venom but there was a small smirk playing at the edges of his lips. Tony started the engine and pulled out of the space and started the short journey to Loki’s home. The playfulness quickly dissipated as reality set in. Sure a few months sounded like nothing when you put it into perspective, but for the two lovers, it felt like an eternity.  
Tony came to a stop outside of Loki’s house, he looked towards the building before letting his gaze settling on where it really wanted to be, on Loki. His student was also staring out of the window at his home, but he wasn’t making any move to get out of the vehicle or to retrieve his bags. Tony sighed sadly and opened his door, walking around the car to retrieve Loki’s bags from the backseat before opening Loki’s door. Loki looked slightly startled when the door opened but recovered and took a step out onto the pavement. Taking a steadying breath they both made their way towards the house, Tony stopped on the porch and Loki turned to his teacher. Tony was the first to speak, “You know how to contact me Snowflake, anytime you hear? Anytime.” Loki smiled and stepped forward to hug him gently, as far as anyone else knew it was a purely platonic gesture, he stepped away again and nodded. “Of course Anthony, thank you, I hope to see you again soon.” Tony could tell that Loki was being careful in case a member of his family happened to be home currently. Tony stepped back and cleared his throat, “Right then, I should be off…” he nodded awkwardly and stepped off the porch and headed back towards his car. Loki watched him go with sad tears in his eyes if that had been him he would never have been able to leave. He could see how hard it was on Anthony just by the way that he wasn’t looking up from the floor and he didn’t look back at Loki before he left, he would have lost his nerve and come back for him.

A few months Loki thought, it’s just a few months. How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this keeps you all going for a little while longer. Happy New Year guys! As always thank you for your continued support and comments, I love to hear from you all. I hope you enjoy the new chapter -Lextrix


	17. Back Where I Truly Belong

-Six Months Later-

-Loki-

Those six months had been hell on earth for Loki. How on earth was he expected to be able to concentrate on something as pitiful as exams when Anthony was fighting to stay out of prison? How was he supposed to concentrate when everyone he spoke to asked him endless questions about Mr. Stark and whether or not they had been together? Luckily the bullying hadn’t gotten any worse than it had been before and if anything it had improved. All the other students were scared out of their skin that if they so much as looked at Loki the wrong way then Mr. Stark would show up and break their noses too. But that was only a small comfort to Loki when he had to spend day after day cooped up in this school with no one to talk to but Thor. He wasn’t exactly keen on talking to him either, he’d done his best to keep his big brother away from Anthony and so far it had worked. 

The bell rang, signalling that his final lesson of the day was thankfully over. He couldn’t even remember for a moment what lesson he was in but seeing as it was his final day he no longer cared. Today was like reaching Christmas day after waiting all year for it. Today was the day that he could finally say he was no longer a student at this ridiculous school. Today was the day that he could say that tomorrow, on his 18th birthday, he would be able to see Anthony again. He didn’t much care that he was going to be turning eighteen, he only cared that it meant that he could see his teacher again.

Not a day had gone by where he hadn’t messaged his former teacher. Tony being the brilliant hacker that he was had set up an encoded channel for them to message over through their laptops. This way it would be untraceable, unfortunately, it meant that Loki had to wait until he was at home every day before he was able to talk to his lover again. All he did all day was clock watch, counting down every second until he would be able to talk to Anthony again. Today was no different, he stood quickly and packed away his things, completely ignoring the other students and the teacher as he slipped past them and through the classroom door. He hurried past the quickly forming crowd of students streaming out of their classrooms, wanting to be free of them once and for all.

Walking out of the main doors was one of the best moments Loki could remember, only surpassed by those close and intimate moments he had been able to spend with Anthony before they were parted. He headed out of the school gates and took his usual root home, but today there was an extra spring in his step. The only thing he could think about was that tomorrow the waiting would be over, tomorrow he would be with his teacher. The man who he loved unconditionally and irrevocably, that was the first thing that Loki planned on telling Anthony the moment that he was finally back where he truly belonged, in his arms.

-Tony-

Tony woke up on the couch again, yet another scotch bottle laid empty at his side. But he wouldn’t need it much longer. Alcohol had been the only way that Tony had been able to go all those months without any physical contact with Loki. He had been sensible, he had followed his lawyer’s advice and had no contact with Loki. Well unless you counted the illegal and hidden server he had set up for them to message over. But he didn’t count that, it had been his only way to make sure that Loki was okay, that his family was treating him right. Of course, he knew that there would be many things that Loki would not tell him even if they hadn’t happened, but he was saving that interrogation for when he finally had Loki back with him. 

Tomorrow he would have Loki back, tomorrow he would quit his job. Sure it would look very suspicious considering that he had been fighting the accusations put against him for six months now. But as time went on Tony just couldn’t find it in himself to care.

There in his head was his new life plan, a plan that would fit Loki neatly into it without anyone else’s’ interference. They were going to leave, he knew how much Loki wanted to leave this infernal town and he had been denying him for months now. Saying that this was his home and he needed to get his life back. The problem was that now that Howard was dead, this was no longer his home. New York had felt increasingly alien to him every day that he had been forced to be apart from Loki and it was driving him insane. He knew now more than ever that he needed to make a change in his life and that change needed to be something that allowed him and Loki to start over.

That was when Tony had remembered his families holiday mansion at Malibu Point. Ever since that moment, he had realised what he had to do, he was going to rescue Loki from that terrible house and together they were going to run away from this terrible city. They would finally be able to start over, to have the life together that they both wanted and so desperately needed too. No one would know their history, no one would need to know. As far as anyone was concerned they were a couple who was moving into their first home together. That was as normal as it could be, he’d spoken to Bruce about his plan and he’d even said that if Tony left that he would consider finding a teaching position in California. Tony didn’t dare believe that he had finally made a friend who was willing to uproot his own life for Tony’s sake. He knew that Bruce didn’t have a family in New York either, and surprisingly he had been on Tony’s side the whole way through his suspension from the school.

It all sounded so perfect in his mind, but so surreal at the same time, once they left the state together the law could no longer touch them. They didn’t exactly have a case anyway otherwise they would have arrested Tony already. But with the kind of influence that the Stark name held they didn’t dare to come anywhere near him. All he needed was to get through one more Loki-less day and they would be together again.

This was the moment that Tony’s brain decided to remind him that it had been days since he had even had a shower or shaved. He probably looked like a caveman by now, he couldn’t turn up tomorrow to get Loki looking like that. Which was all the motivation he needed to drag himself up from the couch and pull himself together. He was going to run away with Loki tomorrow. All he needed to do now was keep himself busy with packing and then go and grab Loki tomorrow and give him one hell of a birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been an extreeeeeeemly long time and I am a terrible person. But in way of an apology, I give you this lovely chapter today and a promise that you will get a second one tomorrow ;p Thank you to everyone still reading and as always I welcome your comments! P.S. I went through all the previous chapters and fixed my terrible mistakes XD


	18. Never Let Me Go Again

Tony stepped outside into the warm summer air. Gone were the days of biting cold, Tony hated winter but for some reason, Loki seemed to love it. Hence his earned nickname of _Snowflake_. It suited him all too well. But Tony was not built for the cold, he was a warm weather man, and soon enough he would be taking Loki for long warm walks on the beach at Malibu Point.

Keys in hand, Tony made for the car, throwing his last box of things on the backseat. There was plenty of room for Loki’s things, Tony wasn’t bringing much with him. There wasn’t much in this house that Tony felt like keeping, and everything else he planned to buy with Loki for their new home together. Far away from all the troubles that had been bothering them for the last six months. Tony couldn’t believe that this was happening, there was only one thought left in his head, and it rang out as clear as a gunshot.

**_Today he would see Loki again._ **

Once the thought had taken root in his mind there was no shaking it. Tony wrenched open the driver’s side door and got inside quickly, only to jump back out seconds later muttering, “shit, shit, shit…” of course he had left Loki’s 18th birthday present lying on the counter. After a quick retrieval, he was on his way, Loki’s birthday present sat on the passenger side seat.

Quicker than he had ever remembered making it to Loki’s house, he found himself parked and waiting outside. But who could blame him if he had speeded a little bit, trying to get back to the boy _-now man-_ that he loved.

Tony swallowed the mounting lump in his throat, which had now conveniently gone dry and pushed open his car door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the door of the house in front of him open too. He could recognise that figure anywhere, the shining black hair might have also been a bit of a giveaway.

**_That was his Loki_ **

If Tony had, had any pride left it was quickly abandoned as he pushed himself out of the car and strode quickly towards the house. _Towards him_. Loki broke into a run before Tony had even made it half way, jumping onto the other man who now had his arms outstretched to receive Loki. Loki curled his arms around Tony’s neck and held on for dear life, his legs hooking behind his former teachers back as he planted a passionate kiss on his lover's lips.

Tony had lifted Loki into his arms as soon as he had been in reach, coiling his arms around Loki’s midsection and holding him securely against his own chest. The moment that Loki’s lips met his, all of the longing and pain just melted away. This was where he belonged, here with Loki.

It was only after this thought had broken through his lust addled mind that Tony very reluctantly pulled his lips away from a now pouting Loki. “Hey Snowflake,” for once Loki didn’t scowl at the nickname, “I don’t mean to ruin the moment here but I thought you might want some help packing…” He had yet to tell Loki of his plans to elope with him, so this was the moment of truth. Would Loki want to come with him?

Loki’s eyes widened but so did his smile, “We are leaving?” he looked as if he almost didn’t dare to believe that this was a possibility. Tony just chuckled and smiled, slowly lowering Loki’s legs so that he was able to stand again. “Yes, that is if you’ll come with me…” Even though he was fairly certain the Loki would follow him to the ends of the earth if he had asked, he could still feel his heart thundering in his now fully healed chest.

Tears of what Tony could only hope were joy, pooled in Loki’s eyes. Loki stayed close and pressed his forehead against Tony’s gently, smiling softly at his lover. “I will agree, but only if you promise me one thing, Anthony…” ”Anything Lokes, you know I would promise you anything…” Tony eagerly awaited Loki’s reply. ”Hold me, Sir,” Loki purred, “and never let me go again.” Now that he could do, Tony broke into an exhilarated smile and kissed Loki once more, delving into that sweet mouth that he had been denied for so long.

This time it was Loki who broke them apart. “I must pack before Thor arrives he is coming down to drop off a present I assume. But he will not allow me to leave with you once he figures this out…” Tony smiled and they moved apart from one another slowly, keeping their hands entwined. “Then we had better make a start before the blonde giant gets here. Don’t worry about bringing too much, we will have everything we need once we get there. Loki turned back to look at Tony, when he finally spoke it felt like all the waiting had been worth it.

_”The only thing I need, is you, Anthony.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! I have delivered two chapters in two days! I've been good haha, I hope you enjoy this one too. It's a little shorter due to time constraints but I shall make the next one longer to compensate :) As always, comments are always welcomed and encouraged, you guys give me my motivation to keep writing. Check out my new Frostiron fic "Paralyzed" if you have a chance! It's in the same collection as this fic. Enjoy guys!


End file.
